Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était elle
by minimione
Summary: La guerre est présente partout et nulle part à la fois. Le professeur Dumbledore mande Hermione et Drago dans une mission périlleuse des plus étranges...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction mais plutôt la réécriture d'une ancienne. En effet, prise par le temps et divers évènements, je n'avais pas pu achever cette histoire comme bon me semblait. J'ai donc préféré tout reprendre à zéro, avec les mêmes personnages, cela va sans dire, mais en modifiant quelque peu l'intrigue. J'ai également corrigé les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui se seraient glissées ça et là tout au long des chapitres… J'attends toutes vos remarques avec impatience !

Je ne sais pas si les publications seront régulières car je suis dans une année très chargée au niveau de mes études donc patience

Bien à vous,

Minimione.

« Hé sang de bourbe !

La fouine ?

Le vieux veut nous voir.

Pourquoi cela ?

J'en sais rien, il veut nous voir tous les deux dans son bureau, maintenant donc tu n'as pas intérêt à traîner. C'est clair ?

Sinon quoi ?

Sinon, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta sale face quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, c'est tout »

Hermione n'en revenait pas : 6 ans qu'elle connaissait cette immonde individu et il arrivait encore à l'impressionner par sa méchanceté chronique. Furibonde, elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au serpentard face à elle et tourna les talons en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'un tel entretien avec son ennemi mais si le vénérable directeur l'exigeait, elle se devait d'y être. Drago la dépassa d'un pas brusque sans manquer de la bousculer au passage. Quel rustre !

Arrivés devant le grand escalier surmonté d'une statue d'aigle géante, les deux étudiants se disputèrent le droit de franchir la porte en premier. Pathétique !

« Mes chers enfants, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Hermione prit le fauteuil le plus confortable des deux tandis que Drago posa l'extrémité de son noble postérieur sur le bout de la chaise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir d'un moment à l'autre.

« Monsieur Malefoy, installez-vous plus confortablement, nous en avons pour un moment.

qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Hermione s'offusqua d'un tel comportement et son visage exprima un si vif sentiment d'indignation que Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher un sourire discret.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez pertinemment que le monde des sorciers est en guerre et que chaque jour nous rapproche d'une fin inéluctable qui ne sera pas au goût de tout le monde. En tant que directeur de Poudlard, il est de mon devoir d'assurer la protection de l'ensemble de mes étudiants qu'ils soient de première ou de septième année.

Hum…. Professeur Dumbledore, nous savons tout cela et… sans vouloir vous insultez monsieur, nous avons cours de potion dans 5 minutes donc si vous pouviez en venir aux faits s'il vous plaît…

Vous n'assisterez pas à votre cours aujourd'hui miss Granger.

Enfin professeur, nous…

Comme j'étais sur le point de vous le dire miss Granger, vous n'assisterez pas à votre cours de potion aujourd'hui car le professeur Rogue a disparu.

QUOI ? »

Hermione et Drago avaient bondi en même temps sous l'annonce fracassante.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai réuni tous deux car, si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes les deux élèves les plus brillants de cette école. A ce titre, je souhaiterai vous attribuer un titre spécial, celui de gardiens. Autrement dit, vous vivrez dans un appartement au sein du château mais séparés de vos camarades. Vous aurez à votre disposition un plan du château tout entier qui vous indiquera le positionnement de chacune des personnes présentes au sein de l'établissement. Vous pourrez ainsi contrôler toutes les activités suspectes qui se dérouleraient hors de ma surveillance. Il faut surtout que vous sachiez qu'à partir de maintenant, Poudlard fera l'objet d'attaques ponctuelles de mangemorts à plus ou moins grande échelle. Votre mission sera donc de les appréhender et de les éviter dans la mesure de vos moyens. Bien évidemment, vous ne serez pas seuls dans cette lourde tâche, des aurors et moi-même sommes à pied d'œuvre tous les jours pour contrer la menace mais Poudlard a besoin d'une garde rapprochée pour veiller à la sécurité de ses élèves et professeurs.

Cependant, vous comprendrez que personne ne doit être au courant de votre mission donc nous allons vous créer des doubles qui vivront votre vie dans le château telle que vous l'avez toujours vécu : Miss Granger, vous serez toujours aussi studieuse et chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire, de même pour monsieur Malefoy. Vous devrez chaque jour programmer en quelque sorte la journée de votre sosie afin qu'aucune faille ne soit déceler par quelqu'un, même vos professeurs. En cas de réactions intempestives, vos doubles agiront selon une base de données propre à votre caractère. Avez-vous des questions ?

Pendant tout son discours Hermione et Drago étaient restés debout, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême. Ils ressemblaient à deux êtres totalement hébétés incapables de réagir à quoi que se soit. Hermione tenta enfin d'articuler ne phrase plus ou moins cohérente mais en vain.

Bien, puisque vous acceptez la mission autant la débuter de suite !

Le directeur agita sa baguette et les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent en lévitation jusqu'à un cadre bleu et vert totalement vide qui les aspira brutalement dans un tourbillon de bruits et de couleurs.

Bonne chance mes enfants, revenez nous en vie.

Une fois seul, le directeur prit sa tête entre ses mains et une larme de désespoir glissa le long de ses joues ridées.

Hermione et Drago atterrirent brutalement sur un tapis plus ou moins mœlleux. Le choc les sortit tous deux de leur léthargie et ils se mirent à crier l'un envers l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, l'un et l'autre contre Dumbledore sans qu'aucun ne comprenne ce que l'autre disait.

Après une demi heure de cris incessants et une fois que leur voix refusa de continuer son tumultueux concert, les deux étudiants s'intéressèrent à la pièce qui les entourait en s'efforçant le plus possible de ne pas croiser le regard haineux de l'autre.

Cela semblait être un salon rond à la fois convivial, serein, plutôt luxueux sans trop de fioriture. Bref, une place où tout le monde aimerait être et se sentirait chez lui. Un immense canapé chocolat trônait au milieu de la pièce face à une immense cheminée encore vide. Une bibliothèque couvrait tout un pan de mur et semblait contenir tous les livres connus du monde de la sorcellerie. A la gauche du curieux couple se dressait une table en bois massif certainement destinée aux repas ou à l'étude. La pièce était relativement simple mais respirait le calme et à la fois une formidable énergie se dégageait des murs… très étrange en somme.

Hermione fut la première à esquisser un pas vers le reste de l'appartement et Drago la suivi, faute de mieux. La jeune femme poussa la première porte qui s'offrit à elle et ouvrit la bouche de surprise : la salle de bain était… irréelle ! Une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine s'étalait sur la moitié de la surface de la pièce, un miroir était accroché sur un pan entier de mur et des centaines de produits de beauté envahissaient tous les placards. Même Drago fut étonné par la beauté de la pièce.

Après un bref instant pour se remettre de leur émotion, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la prochaine pièce. Deux portes identiques se présentèrent à eux et chacun en ouvrit une à sa portée : Chacune donnait sur une chambre. Hermione découvrit une pièce de belle taille, un lit à baldaquin qui semblait être le plus confortable du monde et une armoire qui contenait l'ensemble de ses vêtements et quelques robes de soirées supplémentaires. Drago, quant à lui, découvrit la même chose.

Ils sortirent ensemble des chambres et se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte restait close. La pièce qu'ils découvrirent les laissèrent perplexe : elle était de taille moyenne et avait en son centre une table et deux chaises ainsi qu'une carte immense recouvrant tout un mur. Sur cette dernière, il pouvait voir chaque personne de Poudlard représentée par une figurine miniature qui bougeait selon les mouvements de son propriétaire. Rien de plus.

Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas encore adressé un mot depuis leur explosion à l'arrivée. Leur haine était encore palpable bien qu'un sentiment de malaise commençait à s'instaurer insidieusement : Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ?

Il n'y a pas de cuisine.

Perspicace Granger !

Et pas de fenêtres, ni de décoration, ni de porte de sortie…

Et on est rentré comment mademoiselle je sais tout ?

Par le cadre qui vient de disparaître il y a 5 minutes, la fouine.

Ne me traite pas de….

Malefoy, stop ! On va devoir cohabiter ici pendant un temps indéterminé et si l'on continue comme ça, tu seras mort avant la nuit tombée.

On ne verra pas la nuit tomber sans fenêtre Granger.

Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Soit. A certaines conditions.

Lesquelles ?

1- On ne s'adressera la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité

2- La chambre est un lieu d'intimité qu'aucun de nous deux ne doit franchir

3- Aucun contact physique entre nous

- Et 4, la salle de bain nous sera attribuée à tour de rôle et interdiction d'y aller quand l'autre y est présent.

- Dommage Granger…

Une lettre venait d'apparaître sur la table du salon et tous deux se précipitèrent pour la lire. Après une brève lutte pour s'en emparer, Hermione fut plus maligne et la lu à voix haute à un Drago vexé.

_Chers Elèves,_

_Merci d'avoir accepter cette mission délicate, je suis certain que vous vous accommoderez de cette situation dans les plus brefs délais. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer lors de votre visite, l'appartement dispose de tout le confort d'un appartement hormis une cuisine. Un elfe de maison sous serment vous apportera vos repas et tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. La décoration de votre nouveau lieu de vie ne tient qu'à vous, pensez très fort à ce que vous désirez en brandissant votre baguette et le résultat apparaîtra sous vos yeux, vous pourrez donc le changer à votre convenance._

_Vos doubles ont été créés avec succès, personne ne se doute de rien pour l'instant._

_Lors de notre entretien, j'ai omis quelques détails : vous n'aurez bien sûr pas de cours mais toutes les connaissances et les pensées de vos doubles pourront vous être transmis quotidiennement afin que vous gardiez pied avec le monde réel. A cet effet, je vous enverrai régulièrement une lettre pour vous tenir au courant des faits extérieurs._

_De plus, vous pouvez contrôler les habitants de Poudlard s'ils courent un danger mais seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité._

_Avec toute ma bienveillance,_

_Professeur Dumbledore._

Ils ne se sentaient pas rassurés par le contenu de cette lettre et Hermione se sentit également quelque peu blessée : Harry et Ron ne s'étaient même pas aperçu de son absence et de son « double » et elle ne les reverrai probablement jamais… Poudlard lui manquait déjà avec ses bruits, ses cris, ses rires, ses amis… Elle tendit la lettre à Drago pour qu'il la relise intégralement.

Un sifflement retentit alors dans tout l'appartement, les obligeant à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles afin que tout cela cesse mais en vain.

Et tout à coup, le bruit s'arrêta.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Je… Je l'ignore. Ça venait de là-bas…

Hermione se releva, presque fébrile, et entraîna Drago vers la porte qui conduisait à la salle de « contrôle » de Poudlard. La carte sur le mur était devenue jaune vif. Drago attrapa la lettre posée sur la table et la lu à Hermione.

_Chers étudiants,_

_L'alarme que vous avez entendue il y a quelques instants vous avertira dès qu'un évènement impromptu se déroulera au château. La carte vous avertira par sa couleur de la dangerosité de l'évènement en question : jaune pour les évènements mineurs, rouge pour les alertes plus sérieuses et enfin violet si nous sommes envahi._

_L'alerte que vous venez d'entendre était bien sûr un exercice._

_Bien à vous,_

_Professeur Dumbledore_

Il est complètement fou !

Malefoy !

Granger, ouvre les yeux un peu ! Le vieux fou nous envoie dans une pièce où on ne peut communiquer avec personne, pour réaliser des missions que personne ne pourrait réaliser ! Et en plus il m'enferme avec toi… je vais devenir fou.

Malefoy, la ferme ! Dumbledore nous fait confiance, bien que je me demande pour quelle raison il t'a choisi toi mais bon, passons…. S'il nous a choisi, c'est pour de bonnes raisons, on doit sauver nos camarades en danger et…

Granger, sauveuse de l'humanité ! ça sonne mal je trouve…

Ecoute moi bien Malefoy, soit tu arrêtes de suite tes incessantes jérémiades et sarcasmes inutiles soit j'écris à Dumbledore pour lui dire que sa mission est un échec cuisant…

Et comment tu vas la lui envoyer ta lettre, par hiboux ?

Et arrête de m'interrompre !

Granger, on a déjà établi un contrat, ne me demande pas en plus d'être agréable, je ne pourrais pas, te voir m'énerve déjà au plus au point alors, ne cherche pas, c'est pas la peine.

Les jours passaient sans que rien n'arrive de particulièrement inquiétant à Poudlard. Hermione et Drago n'arrivaient pas à communiquer sans se hurler dessus au bout de trois minutes. Cependant, la solitude commençait à peser pour Hermione et elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle de contrôle à observer les allées et venues d'Harry et Ron. Elle trouva étrange que son double passe la majorité de ses journées à la bibliothèque, même pendant les heures de repas ! Elle devait beaucoup maigrir… Le plus souvent, elle voyait Harry la rejoindre puis repartir 10 minutes après sans elle. Elle remarqua également que Ron passait beaucoup de temps avec une serdaigle du nom d'Ivana Starabinski et elle se demanda si Ron éprouvait de l'attirance pour elle ou s'ils étaient tout simplement amis… Ron, s'il savait qu'elle rêvait de l'embrasser et d'être enlacée par lui juste une fois… Harry était gentil et prévenant mais elle le considérait comme un frère, pas du tout comme un amoureux potentiel !

Granger ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Voilà une heure qu'elle était assise dans cette salle dans le noir et elle n'avait pas entendu entrer Drago.

Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Malefoy ?

Rien de mal, on va mangeait ?

Tu ne sais pas commander tout seul ton repas Malefoy ?

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme claqua la porte et alla commander seul son repas. Il avait voulu être courtois pour une fois et voilà ce qu'il ramassait en échange ! Etre coupé de son monde le perturbait beaucoup lui aussi, il n'avait aucun repère dans cet endroit étrange, personne sur qui défouler sa colère… et la Granger qui refusait de lui parler alors qu'il adorait leurs engeulades ! S'en était trop, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose sous peine de devenir fou d'ennui. Si Granger ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole, soit, elle n'aurait plus le choix désormais…

Curieuse d'un tel comportement, Hermione sortit tout de même de son refuge et observa Drago de loin qui n'avait pas entendu son arrivée. Sa silhouette arrogante l'exaspérait au plus haut point : son nez pointu respirait l'aristocratie, ses lèvres fines ne cherchaient qu'à cracher des insultes, ses yeux gris jetaient sans cesse des éclairs. Elle se prit à penser que la personne qu'elle avait devant elle avait dû avoir une enfance particulièrement triste pour exprimer autant de haine aujourd'hui. Son père lui avait certainement inculqué une éducation draconienne sans amour ni partage. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait vécu en somme : une enfance entourée de parents aimants, un foyer chaleureux, des rires et des noëls heureux. Elle avait presque pitié de ce pauvre garçon qui avait pour seule richesse de l'argent sans saveur ni odeur. Elle se décida alors à employer son temps ici à lui rendre sa vie plus heureuse.

Elle le rejoignit alors à la table de repas et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Se sentant observé, le jeune homme leva la tête et fixa les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Inconsciemment, ils engagèrent alors dans un combat silencieux : le premier qui détournerait les yeux perdraient la manche.

Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas perdre cette bataille là et voyait bien que Drago ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle sentait ses yeux devenir secs et piquants…

Pff ridicule ton jeu Granger…

Tu as perdu Malefoy !

Devant l'air déconfit de son partenaire, Hermione eût un petit rire le premier de leur cohabitation forcée. Drago en fut tellement étonné qu'il s'autorisa un sourire ou tout du moins, ses lèvres unies s'élevèrent un peu plus que d'habitude vers le haut de son visage.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, Hermione mangea de bon cœur et rejoignit la salle de contrôle en priant que leur relation évolue pour un peu plus de gaieté dans cet appartement où la principale activité était leurs engeulades quotidiennes.


	2. Chapter 2

La soirée avait été très calme entre les deux élus de Dumbledore. Ils avaient même réussi à entretenir une conversation intéressante à l'heure du dîner. Drago proposa même à sa camarade de faire une veillée ensemble, chose que la griffondor accepta.

Ils jouèrent alors au célèbre jeu du cache-cache sorcier : l'un comptait, l'autre se cacher en semant des indices magiques un peu partout que l'autre devait résoudre en moins d'une minute. Hermione se précipita alors pour se cacher et elle sema quelques énigmes sorcières. A la fin du décompte, Drago parti à sa recherche. La première énigme se présenta à lui :

_« Qu'est ce qui a quatre pattes le matin, deux pattes le midi et trois pattes le soir ? »_

- L'homme ! Pff trop facile Granger !

« _Qu'est ce qui est beau, fort et cruel à la fois ? »_

Heu… moi ? L'image resta en place

La vie ? La magie noire ?

Tu as perdu Malefoy ! La minute est passée, avoues-toi vaincu !

Soit, j'ai perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre Granger ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Ça c'est ce qu'on verra Malefoy…

Après avoir ranger quelque peu leur salon, ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre après un timide « bonne nuit ». Hermione était ravie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et c'est sur un sourire qu'elle s'endormit. Drago quant à lui tomba de sommeil dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

L'alerte retentit à nouveau et tous deux se précipitèrent dans la fameuse salle de contrôle. Ce qu'ils virent les étonnèrent au plus haut point : tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient rassemblés chez les serpentard et tous les petits points représentant les élèves s'agitaient en tous sens comme s'ils…

Ils se battent ?

On dirait bien. Mais pourquoi tous dans ta maison ? Vous aviez un plan de bataille contre tout Poudlard ?

Apparemment Granger, c'est plutôt tout Poudlard qui avait un plan de bataille contre nous !

Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? On ne peut pas agir de là…

Le vieux nous a dit qu'il fallait penser pour agir, Granger alors pour une fois que c'est utile fait le !

Malefoy ! Il y a des mangemorts aussi…

En effet, en observant plus attentivement la scène, ils virent des petites images noires qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir combien de sorts fusés de part et d'autres ni combien étaient tués mais imaginer cette scène était bien pire que de la vivre en vrai. Les deux étudiants ne savaient absolument pas comment agir et plus ils réfléchissaient, plus le temps passait…

Malefoy, où sont les professeurs ? et Dumbledore ?

Je ne les vois pas… Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Une lettre en partie brûlée apparut alors sur la table.

_« …Avons été attaqué par surprise._

_Aide… miroir…vite. »_

Miroir ?

Le miroir de la salle de bain Drago !

Ils s'y précipitèrent et virent que le miroir ondulait. Hermione passa sa main au travers en espérant que quelque chose se passerait alors et un tourbillon l'emporta. Elle atterrit dans une salle adjacente à la salle commune des serpentard, suivie de près par Drago. Sans se concerter, ils sortirent de la salle et entendirent des cris de douleur et de haine et aperçurent la lumière des sorts jetés. Hermione entendit à peine Drago lui soufflait qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas être vus et se stoppa net dans son élan.

J'avais oublié… On fait quoi alors ?

Suis moi !

Ils s'engagèrent dans la salle commune et coururent au milieu des sorts jetés à tord et à travers. Au passage, Hermione stupéfixa un mangemort. Arrivés dans l'ancien dortoir de Drago, ils cherchèrent une solution.

Pourquoi le miroir ?

Je ne sais pas mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire de plus ici…

Ça me rappelle quelque chose cette histoire de miroir…

Dépêche toi de t'en rappeler Malefoy, le temps presse !

Tu as déjà entendu parler de la légende de Shankara ?

Heu non… pourquoi ?

Et tout se brouilla soudainement.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit de l'appartement secret qu'il occupait avec Hermione.

Granger ! GRANGER !

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre à moitié endormie.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Granger, on a fait quoi hier soir ?

Malefoy, on a joué à cache-cache hier soir…

Et après ?

Moi je suis allé me coucher, toi je ne sais pas, tu m'as sûrement imité…

Tu es sûre ?

Oui, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ?

J'ai trouvé !

Tu as trouvé quoi ?

Pourquoi nous sommes là.

Comment ça ?

Tu connais la légende de Shankara ?

Quoi ? Ecoute Malefoy, il est tôt, tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve. On en parle au petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Granger, c'est vraiment important ! assis toi !

La jeune femme obéit face au ton à la fois exalté et autoritaire de son camarade.

C'est quoi cette légende alors ?

Shankara est la sorcière à l'origine de notre monde, du monde des sorciers. Très intelligente dès sa naissance, elle eu l'idée d'introduire une plume de paon dans un bâton de bois évidé au préalable en récitant des paroles étranges.

Le bout de bois étincela alors et elle put contrôler les objets autour d'elle. Un jour qu'elle se promenait, un humain tenta de l'agresser et elle fit valser son corps du haut d'un clocher ce qui le tua.

Consciente de son pouvoir, Shankara élimina tous ses opposants et devint alors maître du monde. Quelques années plus tard, elle fit la connaissance d'un homme profondément bon, Kalaàn. Il faisait le bien autour de lui et uniquement le bien. Shankara tomba éperdument amoureuse de Kalaàn, son exact opposé.

Mais alors qu'ils consumaient leur amour, une malédiction s'abattit sur eux :

Le feu et l'eau ne pouvant s'associer, ils devaient se haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps. Shankara voulut défier le maléfice et tomba enceinte d'un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Tanarén, prénom maudit pour l'éternité et si par malheur il venait à rencontrer son frère ou sa sœur, se serait la fin du monde.

elle est tordue ton histoire ! Et puis, quel rapport avec nous Malefoy ?

A sa mort, Shankara lança une autre malédiction pour se venger : Il manquait une pierre à l'édifice. Elle représentait le feu, Kalaàn l'eau, Tanarén le vent. Il fallait donc trouver celui qui aurait pour élément fondateur la terre. Elle déclara alors qu'un couple enfanterait cet être d'exception qui pourrait achevé sa tâche, celle de détruire tous ses opposants.

Malefoy, tu divagues.

J'en ai oublié quelques passages je crois mais l'essentiel est là.

Quel rapport avec nous ?

Nous sommes ce couple.

Quoi ? Tu délires là !

J'ai fait un rêve où les mangemorts envahissaient Poudlard et tuaient tout le monde. Nous devions agir sans savoir quoi faire et je t'ai parlé de cette légende que tu ne connaissais pas…

Malefoy, ce n'est qu'une légende après tout… et un rêve ! C'est impossible que nous soyons ce couple, nous nous haïssons depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers d'exception et…

Le vieux nous a choisi car nous sommes les meilleurs sorciers que Poudlard n'est jamais connu et la haine que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre serait la suite de la malédiction de Shankara !

C'est impossible Malefoy…

A ce moment là, une boule composée de feu, d'eau et d'air apparut sous leurs yeux ébahis et une voix à la fois douce et menaçante retentit dans la pièce.

_« Jamais ma mort ne sera veine,_

_Par delà les siècles naîtra un couple la même année _

_La haine animera leur relation,_

_Une épreuve surhumaine ils vivront._

_La septième année de leur rencontre ils s'uniront_

_Et de cette union naîtra un enfant,_

_Sujet du commencement d'une ère nouvelle ou de la fin des temps. »_

Hermione et Drago lui-même en restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder ni parler. Chacun comprenait alors la portée de ce message et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Drago réalisait à peine la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer à Hermione et cette dernière n'arrivait plus à raisonner rationnellement. Ils avaient devant eux la preuve de ce que Drago avait toujours pensé : ils étaient des êtres au-dessus de la norme et étaient voués à un destin extraordinaire.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Hermione : elle avait les yeux hébétés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et une vague expression de stupeur sur le visage.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Drago resta sur le canapé des heures durant, ne sachant comment réagir véritablement : devait-il aller la voir ou la laisser reprendre ses esprits ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution, faute de mieux.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne quitta sa chambre et Drago le canapé un elfe venait leur apportait de la nourriture trois fois par jour sans qu'ils n'y touchent beaucoup, seulement quand leur estomac les tiraillait plus que de coutume.

Le troisième jour en début de matinée, La jeune fille se décida à quitter son refuge et à affronter la réalité de leur situation.

Elle trouva Drago assoupit dans le canapé et le secoua violemment.

Malefoy, debout !

Elle le secoua une nouvelle fois mais voyant que ces efforts étaient vains, elle lui balança un verre d'eau à la figure. Le jeune homme fit un bon impressionnant et ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait.

Malefoy !

Quesquia ?

Lève toi ! Il faut agir maintenant, finit le temps de la réflexion, lève toi !

Du calme, on a tout le temps…

Non, lève toi !

Ok, ok je suis debout… pourquoi tu cries comme ça dès le réveil ?

Vu ce qu'on vient d'apprendre je ne comprends pas que tu puisses dormir comme un nouveau né Malefoy !

Granger, ferme là un peu, ça me fera du bien.

Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme toi Malefoy, jamais tu m'entends ? Tu me répugnes, je t'exècre ! je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi !

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Granger et puis faire un enfant ne nécessite pas d'amour… Tu veux que je te montre ?

Tu m'écoeures !

Granger est vierge on dirait…

Ça ne te regarde pas !

Tu ne serais pas si gênée d'en parler si tu ne l'étais plus…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne le ferai jamais avec un être aussi répugnant que toi !

Tu ne serais même pas capable de le faire avec Weasley, la preuve, tu ne lui as jamais parlé de tes sentiments Granger. Tu es incapable de plaire à un homme, tu es une ignorante en la matière, incapable de draguer !

Ah oui ? Qui te dit que je n'ai rien fait avec Ron ?

Tu es bien trop prude pour ça Granger. Et Weasley bien trop bête pour comprendre tes minables avances.

Tu paries ?

Que quoi Granger ?

Le premier de nous deux qui fera succomber l'autre remportera le pari.

Tu plaisantes ?

Bien sûr que non Malefoy, tu as peur ?

Durant tout son petit discours Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui, si proche qu'elle touchait presque son torse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça mais tout bien réfléchi, c'était une idée intéressante qui ne pourrait que lui servir pour plus tard lorsqu'elle retrouverait Ron…

Marché conclu Granger ! Celui qui gagne aura tout pouvoir sur l'autre pendant une semaine

Marché conclu.

La journée se déroula dans le plus grand calme, chacun établissant sa stratégie dans sa chambre. Il avait été convenu que le dîner serait à 20h précise et tous deux ne voulaient surtout pas laisser l'autre remporté cette première manche.

Hermione décida de jouer le grand jeu dès le premier round : elle profita de tous les accessoires qu'il y avait dans les multiples tiroirs de la salle de bain. D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement s'apprêter comme les autres filles de son dortoir mais ce soir était exceptionnel : elle devait montrer sa supériorité à Malefoy, même dans un domaine où elle ignorait malheureusement toutes les ficelles. Elle appliqua quelques crèmes miraculeuses qui cachèrent toutes les petites imperfections de sa peau d'adolescente, appliqua un fond de teint pour uniformiser le tout. Enfin, elle noircit ses cils et se mit du gloss.

Pour ses cheveux touffus, elle trouva un manuel d'aide à la coiffure. Elle en essaya de différentes sortes puis opta enfin pour une queue de cheval haute et bien lisse. Le résultat lui plut beaucoup : elle n'était pas trop maquillée mais l'ensemble lui allait plutôt bien.

Elle se rendit alors à sa chambre pour s'habiller elle décida de laisser de côté ses affaires personnelles très classiques et se tourna vers le placard plein de vêtements, robes, jupes, hauts tous plus jolies et sexy les uns que les autres. Elle choisit une robe bustier marron foncé qui lui tombait un peu au dessus des genoux et mettait en valeur ses cheveux châtain clair.

Pour achever l'ensemble, elle enfila des chaussures plates de la même couleur que la robe et une chaîne en or qui tombait pile dans son décolleté. Après avoir mis un peu de parfum, elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à affronter le diable.

Drago pensait gagner ce pari haut la main. Granger n'était qu'une novice en la matière alors que lui multipliait les conquêtes depuis de nombreuses années. Il décida donc de la jouer plutôt sobre ce soir pour juger la concurrence.

Il se lava prestement, mit un peu de gel dans ses cheveux blonds puis enfila un jean, une chemise gris clair qu'il prit soin de ne pas attacher trop correctement puis sortit sans oublier une goutte de son parfum favori.

Elle n'était pas encore là, comme il s'y attendait. Il s'assit donc sur le fameux canapé dans une position nonchalante qui faisait, disait-il, craquer toutes les filles dès qu'elles le voyaient ainsi.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'Hermione s'ouvrir, il se leva.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt Grange…

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle attaque d'une fille comme Granger. Même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais, il la trouva superbe.

Un problème Malefoy ?

La jeune fille sut alors qu'elle avait marqué un point et s'en réjouit : la soirée allait être trépidante !

Tu viens ou tu restes planté là toute la soirée Malefoy ?

Se rendant compte de sa position délicate, Drago se précipita pour offrir une chaise à Hermione qui attendit à côté de la table dressée. Le repas se déroula dans un silence lourd où chacun observait l'autre et attendait le moindre faux pas. Hermione s'amusait à fixer son adversaire d'un regard pénétrant qui le perturbait visiblement. Elle le sentait plus nerveux que jamais et cela l'excitait énormément.

Après le dîner, Drago décida de passer à l'action, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire avoir par une petite vierge effarouchée en robe marron!

Il mit alors un coup de baguette sur le poste non loin de là et une musique langoureuse retentit.

M'accorderez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

Avec plaisir jeune homme.

Hermione se colla alors à lui pour un slow qu'elle voulait sensuel. Ses gestes quelque peu maladroits amusèrent Drago. Il encercla sa taille de ses mains et sentit la jeune fille réagir à ses caresses. Cette dernière s'approcha alors d'avantage du corps du jeune homme et l'atmosphère autour d'eux changea : ils ne jouaient plus désormais.

Drago commençait à sentir le désir monter en lui et le regard d'Hermione ne faisait qu'augmenter cette sensation. Hermione prit une voix sensuelle et lui susurra :

Malefoy ?

Oui ?

J'aime beaucoup danser avec toi… mais je vais aller me coucher, je tombe de sommeil.

Le Drago en question fut scotché par une telle sortie : volontairement ou non, la main de la jeune fille avait à peine effleuré le bas de son ventre lorsqu'elle décida de partir. Drago n'osait plus bouger tellement elle l'avait impressionné. Ce n'est que cinq minutes après qu'elle se soit retirée qu'il consentît à rejoindre sa propre chambre, la nuit serait longue…

Dans son lit, Hermione exultait.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione s'éveilla assez tôt dans la matinée et en profita pour faire un brin de toilette alors que Drago dormait encore à point fermé.

La douche bien chaude la mit d'aplomb pour la journée.

Elle s'apprêtait à gagner la table du petit déjeuner en robe de chambre lorsqu'elle entendit son cavalier d'un soir sortir de sa caverne.

Revenant sur sa décision, elle retira la vieillerie si confortable et resta dans son petit pyjama rouge composé d'un mini short et d'un débardeur. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux puis sortit.

Son colocataire n'avait pas l'air particulièrement réveillé : tête de trois pieds de long, cheveux ébouriffés… bref, pas dans la meilleure forme semblait-il !

Bonjour Malefoy !

'lu

Bien dormi ?

Hum

Tu n'as pas l'air en forme pourtant

hum

Je vois que ta loquacité est plutôt limitée ce matin

Hum

Moi j'ai passé une super nuit ! J'ai fait de très beaux rêves, tu veux que je te les raconte ?

Non

Bien. J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans le parc de Poudlard et que…

…

Le regard peu amène que lui lança le grincheux calma quelque peu les ardeurs matinales d'Hermione qui préféra orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins litigieux.

Au fait, ça fait des jours que nous n'avons reçu aucune lettre, aucune alarme n'a sonné… Curieux non ?

Hum

Malefoy !

Hum ?

Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure ! Et de choses importantes en plus !

Granger, épargne moi de longs discours et laisse moi finir mon petit déjeuner, après on parlera.

Vexée, la jeune fille s'assit résignée et attendit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago but sa dernière gorgée de café puis leva enfin la tête.

Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

Savoir ce qu'il se passe ! On n'a reçu aucune nouvelle, réalisé aucun mission, rien ! Et si Dumbledore avait eu un problème ? Et si les élèves avaient été attaqués ! Et si…

STOP Granger ! Il n'y a pas un proverbe moldu qui dit « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? »

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Je le sais c'est tout. On va commencer par une chose, aller dans la salle des contrôles, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on n'y est pas allé je crois.

Deux jours pour moi…

Les deux étudiants entrèrent dans la salle et virent le va et vient habituel des élèves de Poudlard allant en cours, dans la Grande Salle, dans leur salle commune…

Cette vision provoqua une certaine émotion chez Drago et Hermione.

Ils virent leurs doubles en compagnie de leurs amis et les envièrent tout à coup. Eux étaient coincés là sans que personne ne s'en doute, sans nouvelle de l'extérieur. Il est vrai que leur cohabitation se passait sans trop de conflits et insultes mais les journées commençaient à être longues… Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire hormis la décoration qui les avait occupé les premiers jours et les livres de l'immense bibliothèque. A part cela, ils discutaient de temps à autre mais sinon… rien.

Ils se demandaient tous les jours si leur mission durerait un an ou juste quelques mois, des milliers de questions s'accumulaient sans aucun espoir de réponse d'aucune sorte.

Granger !

Oui Malefoy ?

La dernière fois, quand j'ai fait ce rêve sur la légende de Shankara, nous pouvions rejoindre le château par le miroir de la salle de bain !

Oui mais seulement parce que l'alarme s'était déclanchée…

Pas faux.

Deux jours passèrent encore sans aucune nouvelle. Ils continuaient à se draguer plus ou moins franchement afin d'égailler un peu le quotidien mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Granger, une lettre est arrivée !

Hermione se précipita hors de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la table. Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit puis lu la lettre tant attendue.

_« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Veuillez tout d'abord excuser mon long silence, l'école a subit de nombreuses avaries et accusations auxquelles j'ai du faire face ses derniers temps. _

_J'imagine que les journées doivent vous paraître bien longues compte tenu du manque d'espace. Je dois tout de même vous exprimer une certaine inquiétude : Voldemort n'agit pas, aucun mouvement de mangemorts n'a été décelé dans tout le pays, rien._

_Peut-être le calme avant la tempête… Tout cela pour vous dire de ne pas relâcher votre vigilance !_

_Concernant Poudlard, rien n'est plus normal. Messieurs Potter et Weasley se portent comme des charmes et votre double agit de façon très correcte Miss Granger. Quant à Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, rien à signaler._

_Je tâcherai de vous envoyer des lettres le plus régulièrement possible dans les prochains jours. Juste un dernier conseil : entraînez-vous au combat tant qu'il est encore temps, ne gâchez pas vos journées !_

_Bien à vous,_

_Professeur Dumbledore »_

C'est tout ?

On dirait oui…

Rien sur notre découverte, rien sur nos missions ?

Granger, ce n'est qu'une lettre…

Oui, une lettre qui est aussi notre seul moyen de communication avec l'extérieur je te rappelle !

Hermione, calme toi !

Le seul fait que le jeune homme ait prononcé son prénom la stoppa net. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, à peine quelques petits centimètres les séparaient. Après un bref mouvement d'hésitation il avança sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille.

Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer. Nous sommes réunis ensemble, ce n'est pas pour rien. Souviens toi de la légende de Shankara, elle est la solution à notre situation.

Il approcha alors son visage de celui d'Hermione et… paf !

Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais céder maintenant Malefoy ?

La joue rouge du jeune homme témoignait de la force de sa colocataire. Il n'avait pas de suite compris la force mystérieuse qui le poussait à vouloir embrasser celle qu'il avait toujours détesté mais avait clairement sentit la main atteindre sa joue.

Quelque peu humilié par ce refus, il abandonna sa voix douce et masculine pour retrouver son ton cassant d'autrefois.

Te fous pas de moi Granger, t'en crève d'envie que je t'embrasse !

Tu recommences ? J'ai osé vexer sa majesté ? Je te signale que tu es à l'origine de ce pari alors ne t'étonnes pas des conséquences, je t'avais prévenu !

Comment veux-tu que je me fasse avoir par toi Granger, une jeune vierge effarouchée ne m'attire pas, je préfère les filles expérimentées si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Tu n'es qu'un immonde pervers Drago Malefoy !

Tu abandonnes le pari petite Granger inexpérimentée ?

Jamais !

Pour appuyer ses dires, Hermione s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut à moins de cinq centimètres de son corps, elle avança sa main et effleura son torse qu'elle sentit musclé. Sa deuxième main caressa le visage du serpentard bouche bée et elle approcha doucement sa tête jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Elle lui susurra alors :

Je vois bien que mes moindres gestes t'affolent Malefoy. Une main sur ton torse et mes lèvres à moins de un centimètre de ta bouche suffisent à te mettre en émoi. Tu as perdu Malefoy…

Jamais Granger, je n'ai absolument pas succombé à ton charme !

Pas encore Malefoy !

Je ne cèderai jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille Granger.

Et pourquoi cela Malefoy ?

Je ne veux pas d'une fille comme toi, un point c'est tout.

La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage et continua son petit manège : elle fit descendre sa main sur le ventre de son adversaire et sentit une certaine tension apparaître sur son corps.

Malefoy en tenait plus, cette sale peste allait le faire succomber plus vite que prévu. Elle savait s'y prendre avec lui mais il devait absolument la contrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors qu'il sentit sa main s'égarer vers son ventre il attrapa Hermione par la taille, la souleva de terre et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il entendit les cris de protestations de la jeune fille mais n'y prêta pas trop attention.

Malefoy, pose moi à terre !

Tu fais moins ta maligne, hein Granger ?

Pose moi à terre immédiatement !

Embrasse moi Granger…

La griffondor leva la tête et s'aperçut que son visage était extrêmement proche de celui du serpentard. Elle put alors observer le gris argenté de ses yeux, ses traits lisses et arrogants, son nez fin et point et ses quelques mèches bondes qui lui tombaient sur le front. Cette observation la troubla plus que de mesure et, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle se dit que Drago Malefoy avait un certain charme. Elle ne le trouvait pas beau à proprement parler, elle préférait bien sûr les roux aux yeux bleus, mais il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir sous sa chemise, il devait être constitué de manières tout à fait satisfaisantes !

Tu es fou Malefoy… Jamais je ne t'embrasserai même forcée !

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Granger

On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et on ne le saura sans doute pas pour le restant de nos jours alors autant arrêté là. L'un de nous deux finira bien par gagner le pari mais il n'y aura aucun bénéfice à en tirer : l'autre sera asservi pendant une semaine mais cela ne mènera qu'à notre destruction. Maintenant, ais l'amabilité de me déposer délicatement sur le sol s'il te plaît.

Tu abandonnes si facilement Granger ? Où est passé le légendaire courage des griffondor ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi lâche Granger mais tu as raison, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

Il lâcha alors Hermione et après un dernier regard, se détourna d'elle. La jeune fille fut touchée par les mots qu'il avait prononcé : sa voix avait exprimé autant du regret que de l'amertume mais sans aucune agressivité, juste de la résignation. Elle s'en voulut alors de lui avoir balancé de telles choses à la figure car malgré tout, elle aimait leurs disputes quotidiennes, leurs tentatives de drague et tout leur manège quotidien… Cela lui manquerait mais elle trouverait bien autre chose pour s'occuper.

Une semaine passa alors dans un silence de plomb : aucun des deux ne voulait céder vis-à-vis de l'autre et ils ne s'adressaient donc plus la parole. Hermione passait ses journées entre la salle de contrôle et le canapé où elle dévorait littéralement les bouquins de la bibliothèque et Drago s'enfermait à longueur de journée dans sa chambre.

L'atmosphère était lourde comme un après midi d'orage et bientôt, Hermione ne supporta plus la situation. C'est ainsi qu'elle alla frapper énergiquement à la porte de son colocataire en plein après-midi.

Malefoy, ouvre moi !

…

Malefoy, sort de là, il faut qu'on parle !

…

Il faut qu'on s'entraîne au combat comme nous l'a conseillé Dumbledore dans sa dernière lettre. L'inaction est dangereuse, nous devons nous entraîner !

….

On ne peut pas rester dans un même appartement sans se parler Malefoy, c'est impossible, l'humain a besoin de communiquer pour garder une santé mentale correcte et notre magie est entrain de s'affaiblir puisque nous n'en pratiquons presque plus depuis notre arrivée ici il y a deux mois !

…

En plus, c'était Halloween hier et nous ne l'avons même pas fêté. Il y a eu le bal hier à Poudlard, je les ai vu tous rassembler dans la Grande Salle hier soir… Harry n'a pas beaucoup dansé mais Ron s'en ai donné à cœur joie lui…

…

Réponds moi bon sang !

Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact sur le jeune homme, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa baguette et s'acharne sur la porte de son colocataire. Au bout de dix minutes de sorts divers et ininterrompus, elle vit la poignée tourner et la porte pivota enfin. Drago apparut dans l'encadrement, le visage impassible, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt.

J'ai réfléchi à ce que la légende pourrait nous apporter et j'en ai déduit que nous devons posséder un pouvoir particulier concernant la terre ou le feu par exemple.

J'en suis arrivée à la même conclusion. Le seul moyen de confirmer nos doutes serait de l'expérimenter.

J'ai toujours eu une certaine aptitude à contrôler l'eau. Plus jeune, je m'amusais à changer le vin de mes parents en eau, je pouvais aussi transformer un lac calme en mer démontée…

Moi j'ai toujours su contrôler le feu : en première année, je connaissais des sors que même les septième année ignoraient. Je sais enfermer le feu dans un bocal, le contrôler pour qu'il soit plus ou moins chaud. Mais utiliser cette forme de pouvoir m'épuise considérablement, beaucoup plus qu'en utilisant ma baguette.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent alors de s'entraîner d'arrache-pied afin de mieux contrôler leurs « aptitudes ». Ils déplacèrent le grand canapé contre le mur face à la cheminée pour gagner de l'espace.

Bon, à toi de commencer Granger. Fais nous un bon feu.

Surprise d'une telle galanterie, Hermione s'exécuta. Elle brandit sa baguette, prononça une formule et un feu ronflant apparut instantanément dans la cheminée. Elle lança regard à Drago et vit que celui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par sa performance.

Réduis lui maintenant

Le feu ronflant se transforma en un minuscule feu de bois.

Enflamme le canapé

Après une demi seconde d'hésitation elle s'exécuta. Le canapé s'enflamma brusquement et Drago riposta de suite en l'éteignant grâce à une pluie salvatrice. Les rôles s'inversèrent alors et c'est Hermione qui guida son coéquipier.

Fais apparaître une flaque

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans difficulté jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui demande de former une vague, là les limites de la magie du serpentard leur apparurent. Quelque peu vexé, il ne fit aucune remarque et l'entraînement s'arrêta là.

Ils s'assirent alors tous deux sur le canapé remis en place et restèrent ainsi face au feu de la cheminée. Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione et l'observa : La jeune femme s'était allongé sur le canapé, tout son corps étendu dans une position de relaxation totale. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier totalement ce moment de paix privilégié. Drago voyait sa poitrine se soulevait délicatement au rythme de sa respiration et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle : ses cheveux ondulés étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre de son visage à la peau très légèrement hâlée. Il fut fasciné par la forme de sa bouche pleine, rouge, ourlée de deux lèvres tendres qui semblaient si douces… Il s'attarda ensuite sur le reste de son corps. En effet, depuis six années qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une femme, juste comme une insupportable miss je sais tout sans intérêt. Hors aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hermione Granger était sans intérêt. Elle était très bien faite physiquement et malgré son caractère de scroutt à pétard, elle était vive, pleine d'énergie et intelligente. Autrement dit, très loin de toutes les jeunes filles superficielles qu'il avait pu fréquenté jusque là.

Au vu de la respiration lente et profonde d'Hermione, il supposa qu'elle s'était endormie et décida de lui faire une surprise. Il se leva donc de ce canapé si confortable et établit un plan de décoration dans sa tête. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, la pièce se transforma et se cribla de citrouilles, chauves-souris et autres artefacts spécifiques à Halloween.

Une heure plus tard, Drago était très satisfait de son travail. Il se décida alors à réveiller Hermione. Après quelques secousses plus ou moins douces, elle ouvrit les yeux et ne comprit pas de suite dans quelle pièce elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle réalisa la surprise, un immense sourire éclaira son visage et elle tourna des yeux emplis de reconnaissance vers son colocataire.

Mademoiselle, vous voici dans le palais diabolique de Drago le vampire. En tant que prisonnière, vous vous devez d'être présente au dîner à 20h précise votre tenue devra bien sûr être adéquate à la circonstance.

Quelque peu amusée, Hermione se prit volontiers au jeu et gagna sa chambre et commença à se préparer. Elle était très excitée à l'idée que Drago ait pensé à lui faire plaisir et voulait le remercier à la hauteur de sa surprise. Elle choisit une robe noir attachée uniquement du côté droit lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle se coiffa d'une chignon qui laissait échappait quelques mèches et le piqua d'une rose rouge. Afin de parfaire sa tenue, elle s'agrémenta d'un maquillage où le noir dominait et se para d'un collier où une larme rouge était suspendue. Enfin, juste avant de faire son entrée, elle chaussa une paire d'escarpins vernis noir qu'elle jugea un peu trop haut à son goût…

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, Drago était déjà présent : il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise rouge sang qui rendait honneur à son teint diaphane. Il vint accueillir Hermione en lui tendant le bras et l'amena jusqu'à la table du dîner. Ce dernier se déroula sans anicroche et Drago tenta de faire rire Hermione durant tout le repas. Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé, il invita Hermione à danser. Après plusieurs danses où tous deux s'amusèrent beaucoup, chacun regagna sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de leur nouvelle complicité.

A Poudlard, Dumbledore se faisait un sang d'ancre : Pourquoi aucune de ses lettres ne leur parvenaient et pourquoi aucune activité de mangemorts n'avait été aperçu dans tout le pays ?


	4. Chapter 4

Un mois passa alors dans une entente plus que cordiale entre les deux étudiants. La surprise de Drago avait eu un impact considérable quant à l'amélioration de leur quotidien : malgré quelques disputes anodines, Drago et Hermione s'entendaient désormais très bien et arrivaient même à rire ensemble de temps à autres. Ils s'entraînaient chaque jour afin de développer le mieux possible leur capacité magique et faisaient des progrès considérables. Drago maîtrisait l'eau de manière remarquable et Hermione pouvait se revendiquer maîtresse du feu tellement l'élément lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

Cependant, ce tableau idyllique n'était qu'une façade : ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore depuis plus d'un mois et leurs journées n'étaient rythmées que par leurs entraînements qui viraient plus à l'acharnement désormais. Ils passaient également des heures à épier les allées et venues de leurs camarades sans pouvoir intervenir, leur parler ou tout simplement leur parler en face. Le manque de lien social se faisait de plus en plus sentir et ils se sentaient seuls au monde, oubliés de toutes les personnes aimées.

De plus, certaines questions commençaient à les tarauder sérieusement : pourquoi Dumbledore les avait-il abandonnés à l'écart des autres ? Comment étaient-ils censés agir en cas d'attaque ? Combien de temps devraient-ils rester enfermés à l'écart de leur monde ?

Tout autant de questions sans aucune réponse…

Un matin de décembre, Drago s'éveilla avec un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude niché au creux de sa poitrine. Sans y faire plus attention, il se leva, s'habilla puis alla prendre son petit déjeuner sans attendre Hermione qui devait encore dormir.

La matinée se déroula dans un calme absolu et vers 11h, Drago décida d'aller voir sa colocataire, beaucoup trop silencieuse à son goût, elle qui se levait bien plus tôt que lui d'ordinaire. Il toqua plusieurs fois, rien. Il tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte qui céda mais ne trouva pas Hermione dans sa chambre. Prit d'un vague sentiment de panique, il se précipita vers la salle de contrôle et la trouva allongée à même le sol. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il lui asséna de petites claques pour la réveiller ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione ?

Mm ?

Tu m'as fait une belle peur, je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ta chambre ce matin !

Je me suis endormie là hier soir

Je vois ça. Tu sais quoi ? C'est Noël aujourd'hui, je viens de m'en rendre compte !

Ah oui… Je ne me sens pas d'humeur festive aujourd'hui pourtant…

Aller Hermione, lève toi ! C'est jour de fête donc nous allons nous amuser toute la journée !

Amusée par son comportement enfantin, Hermione se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et rejoignit Drago. Ce dernier avait repoussé tous les meubles contre les murs et attendait sa colocataire qu'il entraîna dans une danse improvisée. Lente et sensuelle au début, la danse devint rapide et synchronisée. Hermione se sentait virevolter dans tous les sens entre les mains de Drago qui maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. A la fin de la musique, elle se retrouva très prêt du visage de son cavalier et fut tenter de l'embrasser une demi seconde mais n'en fit rien, un peu de gentillesse ne devait pas la faire succomber pour le serpentard !

Ils passèrent la fin de matinée à s'entraîner comme tous les jours mais rirent beaucoup. Le déjeuner fut plutôt calme et sans évènement particulier. L'après-midi fut beaucoup plus animé : chacun leur tour devait inventé une distraction. Ainsi Drago fit apparaître une flaque d'eau qui recouvrit toute la pièce et la gela, formant ainsi une patinoire de taille réduite sur laquelle ils s'amusèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Puis, lassés de faire le tour de leur salle à manger, se fut au tour d'Hermione d'inventer une distraction digne de ce nom. Elle se concentra alors et organisa un jeu célèbre « Je n'ai jamais » auquel ils jouèrent un moment. Les activités s'enchaînèrent jusqu'en début de soirée où les deux jeunes stoppèrent leur jeu pour dîner. La consigne avait été claire, ils devaient s'habiller comme un vrai soir de réveillon ! Hermione occupa la salle de bain la première puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Après une longue analyse de son placard, elle se décida pour une longue robe bleue nuit avec un somptueux décolleté dans le dos jusqu'aux reins. Elle coiffa ses cheveux de boucles soyeuses qu'elle agrémenta de paillettes. Enfin, une fine chaînette d'or, des boucles d'oreille et des escarpins vinrent achever la tenue. Hermione s'admira dans la grande glace murale et apprécia son reflet : elle ne ressemblait plus à l'étudiante surchargée de travail mais plutôt à une jolie jeune femme.

Drago n'était pas encore là lorsqu'elle arriva au salon. Elle décida donc de l'attendre près de la cheminée. Le jeune homme appréhendait cette soirée : il ne fêtait jamais Noël avec sa famille lorsqu'il rentrait pour les vacances au manoir. De plus, Hermione l'attirait irrémédiablement alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il la répugnait. Vêtu du plus beau costume de sa garde robe accompagné d'une chemise argentée qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, il prit son courage à deux mains et franchit la porte de sa chambre. Il la vit de suite, l'attendant face à la cheminée. Il put ainsi découvrir le décolleté plongeant de sa robe et fut subjugué par cette vision. Ne voulant rien montrer de son trouble, il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui se retourna à l'entente de ses pas et lui offrit un sourire auquel il répondit bien volontiers, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour paraître naturel. Il l'amena ensuite à leur table spéciale Noël sur laquelle était dressés deux couverts avec des verres en cristal et une bougie entre les deux. Le repas fut somptueux, comme celui que devait sans doute partager leurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Ils rirent encore beaucoup, évoquant les souvenirs de leurs années passées. Après minuit, ils se retrouvèrent au coin de la cheminée avec un délicieux chocolat chaud entre les mains.

C'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas s'échanger de cadeaux…

Tu as des cadeaux à chaque Noël toi ?

Oui ! Chaque année, avant Poudlard bien sûr, toute ma famille se réunissait chez nous. Ma mère cuisinait un bon repas et tout le monde se régalait ! Puis à minuit, on ouvrait les cadeaux et…

Drago la regardait lui raconter ses souvenirs d'enfance : ses yeux brillaient de joie, tout son visage exprimait le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé entourée de sa famille et des gens qu'elle aimait. Il la trouva si vivante et si belle à cet instant qu'il voulut l'embrasser mais se retint au dernier moment.

… et ma cousine se mit à hurler de joie quand elle découvrit sa poupée, tu l'aurais vu ! Et toi, comment se passaient tes Noël au manoir ?

Oh… on ne fête pas Noël chez les Malefoy, tu sais. C'est pour le peuple, la populace selon mon père. Alors, il réunissait tous les hauts dignitaires mangemorts qui se racontaient les derniers meurtres commis avec luxe de détails qu'un enfant de mon âge n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Et puis plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque tous avaient suffisamment bu, ils prenaient un des leurs, le plus faible ou le moins méritant le plus souvent, et s'entraînaient dessus à coup de sortilèges. Puis ma mère me ramenait dans mon lit et m'offrait un chocolat ou un bonbon pour acheter mon silence…

Je…Je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais pas savoir…

Les seuls qui devraient s'excuser seraient mes parents. Mais tu sais Hermione, cette journée avec toi était merveilleuse, un des plus beaux Noël de ma vie donc merci à toi.

Moi aussi j'ai adoré le passer avec toi Drago.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors entre eux. Drago n'osait plus rien dire ni penser : comment avait-il pu être aussi faible et lui avouer une telle chose sur son enfance ? Il s'en fichait après tout de ces Noël ratés, c'était du passé. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible ni faire preuve de sentiment envers une fille comme elle. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par elle, jamais. C'était contre nature. Il se leva alors brusquement et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle le vit partir et ne comprit pas ce brusque retournement de situation. Elle prit le claquage de porte comme une baffe en pleine figure. Elle se leva alors elle aussi et vint frapper chez Drago. Au bout d'une demi heure, lassée de son absence de réponse, elle rejoignit sa chambre, l'humeur ternie par cette fin de soirée maussade. Elle savait Drago réticent à l'idée de se confier mais c'était inévitable ! Ils étaient enfermés dans cet appartement depuis maintenant quatre mois, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre comme des étrangers… Elle s'endormit avec une vague idée de vengeance en tête mais Morphée fut plus rapide et l'emmena loin au pays des songes.

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'ils s'adressent la parole. Hermione n'avait pas supporté le comportement de Drago et ce dernier ne songeait même pas à formuler des excuses donc l'ignorance semblait être la meilleure des solutions. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de s'entraîner : outre leur dispute, leur motivation déclinait de jour en jour.

Rien en venait distraire leur quotidien : ni lettre, ni mission, le vide social total. Hermione continuait à scruter la carte représentant les élèves de Poudlard chaque jour et s'amusait à imaginer les discussions que pouvaient avoir les différents élèves de sa promotion. Cependant, ses amis lui manquaient et elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils ne se soient pas aperçus de sa disparition : son double jouait-il si bien son rôle ? Peut-être l'avait-elle définitivement remplacé auprès de tout le monde ?

A Poudlard.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall était présente dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Les mines inquiètes et la pluie battante au dehors ne faisaient qu'intensifier l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait déjà.

Professeur Dumbledore, c'est impossible !

J'en ai bien peur Minerva…

Enfin Albus, comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Je l'ignore. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est attendre, attendre un miracle…

Je refuse de rester les bras croisés ! Rogue a disparu il y a déjà cinq mois et maintenant eux… je ne peux tolérer une chose pareille ! Ils sont innocents, que peut-il leur arriver de pire ? Et s'ils restaient bloqués pour toujours ?

Poudlard est un château rempli de mystère. S'il a décidé de les cacher, c'est pour de bonnes raisons.

Comment vous en êtes vous aperçu ? Depuis combien de temps le savez vous ?

Depuis Halloween, un peu avant peut-être. Je voulais les libérer puisque leur mission s'est avérée veine face à l'inaction de Voldemort mais je n'ai pas pu.

Et vous ne me l'annoncez que maintenant ?

Minerva, pouvez vous m'en blâmer ? Je leur envoie chaque jour une lettre leur expliquant la situation et le moyen d'en sortir mais ils n'en reçoivent aucune, toutes me reviennent chaque soir. Je suis dans une impasse. De plus, leurs doubles n'ont pas une durée de vie illimitée puisque leur mission ne devait durer qu'un mois ou deux tout au plus.

Combien de temps les doubles pourront-ils agir encore ?

A la fin du mois de janvier, ils disparaîtront irrémédiablement.

Mais nous sommes le 15 janvier Albus !

Je le sais Minerva. C'est pourquoi je vous ai mis au courant.

Deux coups retentirent à la porte et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, entra à son tour.

Que se passe t-il Albus ?

L'appartement où Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy effectuaient une mission a disparu depuis trois mois.

Dis…disparu ?

Il était situé au dernier étage du château, non loin de la tour d'astronomie mais il avait une particularité unique en son genre : il peut se déplacer à sa guise dans l'enceinte du château sans être vu de quiconque ne connaissant pas son existence. J'envoyais des lettres quotidiennes à ses deux occupants pour les tenir au courant de la vie extérieure et j'y ajoutais d'autres recommandations essentielles à leur survie ensemble mais depuis Halloween, ils n'en reçoivent aucune car l'appartement a, semble t-il, disparu de l'enceinte du château de manière inexplicable.

Et l'elfe de maison chargé de les ravitailler tous les jours ?

Il a cessé son activité. Mais l'appartement dispose d'un service qui permet de fournir de la nourriture et de l'eau tant que l'endroit est occupé par la magie. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy ne cessent pas d'utiliser leurs baguettes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione n'en pouvait plus : cela faisait exactement huit jours que Drago et elle ne s'adressaient plus la parole, il fallait que cela cesse au plus vite !

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas plus que déterminé vers son colocataire. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensément. Troublée par ce regard, la jeune fille se stoppa net et, malgré plusieurs essais, ne put aligner deux mots cohérents.

Ils se regardèrent alors pendant de longues secondes sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse un mouvement. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Puis tout à coup, Drago s'approcha de la griffondor, prit son visage entre ses mains et s'approcha très prêt de ses lèvres.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et ses pensées s'embrouiller dans son cerveau. Pourquoi était-il si prêt ?

Je… rien.

Tu es sûre Granger ? Tu m'as l'air troublée…

Si tu ne te tenais pas aussi prêt Malefoy, je me sentirai peut-être mieux !

Surpris par le retour d'assurance de sa colocataire, Drago recula d'un pas.

Je voulais te parler d'une chose qui me tracasse depuis un certain temps.

Dis toujours Granger.

Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ces temps-ci ?

Heu… non

Nous n'avons reçu aucune lettre depuis des lustres Drago.

Oui, on en a déjà parlé…

Et l'elfe de maison ne vient plus nous apporter notre repas…

Ça fait déjà un moment ça !

Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Poudlard ?

Je te rappelle que nous sommes DANS Poudlard donc nous le saurions si un évènement s'était produit, n'oublis pas l'alarme !

Et si le système était défectueux ? Et si Voldemort avait attaqué en nous coupant du monde ?

Tu te creuses trop la tête : nous n'avons pas reçu de lettre car il ne se passe rien, l'elfe ne vient plus parce que l'appartement nous fournit ce dont nous avons besoin et puis c'est tout. Ou alors, tout le monde nous a oublié.

Cette idée qui pouvait paraître stupide au premier abord fit son chemin dans leurs cerveaux. Cette éventualité les terrifia littéralement et un long silence plein de sous-entendus s'imposa alors.

Il faut sortir d'ici Drago.

Je n'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même. La seule question est : comment ?

Je l'ignore… Tu crois que nos doubles pourraient nous servir ?

Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…

Ils se rendirent alors dans la salle des contrôles et remarquèrent une chose qui ne leur était pas apparue avant : la carte était presque vide.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus personne ?

Ce n'est pas les vacances ?

Non, nous sommes en début du mois de février, les vacances ne sont qu'à la fin du mois... Par merlin Drago, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? ils y étaient tous il y a deux jours !

Ils regardèrent alors les quelques points mouvants qui se baladaient sur la carte : ils virent Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Rusard, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones et un serdaigle du nom de Noah Spencer. Aucun professeur ni Dumbledore, ni même leur double.

Hermione, ils sont tous les six dans la Grande Salle…

Ce n'est pas l'heure du repas.

On s'en fiche Hermione, ils ne sont plus que six sur les deux mille qui travaillent, enseignent et aident dans ce château !

Tu crois que nous pouvons entrer en contact avec nos doubles ?

Aucune idée. On n'a qu'à essayer après tout. Pense très fort à ce que tu veux.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum sur la pensée de son double mais rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit signe à Drago d'essayer. Il resta longtemps les yeux fermés et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une étrange lueur alluma son regard.

Je n'y arrive pas. Pas parce que je ne peux pas…

Comment ça ?

Je crois qu'ils sont morts Hermione…

Quoi ?

Je crois que nos doubles sont morts.

Et les autres élèves ?

Je l'ignore, je n'espère pas.

Tu as ton permis de transplanage ?

Non mais je sais le faire.

Alors essaye !

Il prit le bras d'Hermione qu'il serra très fort et tourna sur lui-même. Il se sentit alors décoller légèrement puis se heurter à un mur ou un plafond de béton. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il vit Hermione par terre.

Que s'est-il passé Drago ?

Le transplanage a marché mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin. Je crois que nous sommes bloqués.

J'ai senti le mur en béton ou je ne sais quoi. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore nous aurait-il enfermé ici sans possibilité de sortir ?

Ou alors, ce n'est pas lui l'auteur de tout nos problèmes.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Peut-être, mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion, que Voldemort a eu vent de son plan et qu'il l'a devancé…

Je… non, c'est impossible. Personne n'était au courant en dehors de Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et nous deux. Ils ne pourraient pas nous trahir, en aucun cas.

Oui, leur trahison paraît peu probable…

Les lettres de Dumbledore arrivaient bien jusqu'à nous…

Arrivaient, oui. Comme tu l'as dit il y a cinq minutes, cela fait des mois que nous ne recevons plus rien.

Ne trouvant plus aucune solution farfelue, ils restèrent en silence. Mais ce dernier laissait place à leurs pensées les plus sombres donc chaque sujet de conversation leur était profitable.

Pourquoi es-tu parti hier soir ? Tout s'était bien passé et tu t'es levé brutalement sans rien dire…

Je ne voulais pas

Mais tu l'as fait quand même. Pourquoi ?

Je n'aurai pas dû me confier à toi, c'est tout.

Pourquoi ?

Arrête de me poser des questions ! Je ne peux pas me confier à une fille comme toi, tu ne me comprendrais pas !

Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais.

Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu ne fais pas partie de mon monde et tu ne pourras jamais, enfin je l'espère.

Je n'ai jamais voulu en faire partie !

Tant mieux. Et même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas.

Et pourquoi donc, je n'en serai pas digne ?

Mon monde ne serait pas digne de toi. Il est trop pourri, trop cruel. Tu es trop droite, trop intelligente, trop pure pour faire partie d'un monde pareil. Tu es idéaliste, tu tiens à tes amis plus qu'à tout : là-bas, tu ne peux avoir aucun ami, aucun amour, juste quelques amants de passage les jours de chance. C'est un monde où seuls l'argent et la mort règnent en maîtres. Pour te faire une place, il faut tuer, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Tu es bien trop digne, bien trop forte moralement, tes principes sont trop ancrés en toi pour que tu puisses te corrompre à ce point.

Son ton froid contrastait avec la lueur de haine qui animait son regard. Hermione s'aperçut alors que Drago haïssait son monde et, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait en dire, elle fut touchée par ce qu'il avait dit d'elle : il semblait si bien la connaître, s'en était presque bluffant.

Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce monde. Je suis né dedans sans choisir ma place.

Oh je ne sais pas si tu aurais su vivre dans mon monde. Drago Malefoy le moldu, ça semble complètement irréel !

Je n'aime pas les moldus.

Ils ne sont pas bien méchants comparés à certains sorciers, tu sais.

Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

Ton monde semble être l'enfer incarné alors que le mien semble être le paradis et pourtant… ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Elle ne vit pas Drago se lever et s'approcher d'elle mais elle sentit nettement sa main se poser sur la sienne puis elle vit son regard gris perle croiser le sien chocolat. Les secondes passèrent comme une éternité puis elle sentit les lèvres de Drago heurter les siennes. Elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais dès qu'elle reprit conscience, elle recula brutalement. Elle vit alors Drago lui jeter un regard de désespoir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.

Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Je l'ai espéré quelques fois pourtant. Je pensais que te parler de mon monde, t'expliquer à quel point je pouvais le haïr te rapprocherait de moi.

Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer Drago. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Tout cela est ridicule. Moi non plus je ne t'aimerai jamais.

Abasourdie par les dernières minutes, Hermione ne su que répondre. La déclaration de Drago l'avait émue mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il lui ferait une déclaration.

Un silence plus que gênant s'instaura entre les deux étudiants. Soudain, ils redressèrent vivement la tête : ils avaient tout deux entendu des murmures provenant de la salle de contrôle. Ils s'y précipitèrent sans prudence ni baguette tendue. A l'intérieur, personne mais les murmures se faisaient toujours entendre… Hermione colla alors son oreille sur l'un des murs et regarda Drago avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas de suite.

Ils sont là Drago !

L'éclair se fit. Hermione entendait Harry, Ron et Susan derrière le mur… puis plus rien. Elle se mit alors à hurler comme jamais dans sa vie. Drago se joignit à elle. Il hurlèrent comme des perdus pendant près d'une demi-heure mais rien ne leur répondit, ni un son, ni un écho, ni un murmure.

Drago, nous sommes dans le château !

Brillant Hermione !

Non Drago, tu ne comprends pas, nous sommes Dans le château !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, il aurait éclaté de rire mais là, il eut plutôt envie d'étriper cette idiote qui ne cessait de répéter qu'ils étaient dans le château, il le savait merci !

Drago, nous sommes dans les couloirs du château ! L'appartement n'est pas si éloigné du reste finalement, nous allons pouvoir communiquer avec eux et tout leur expliquer ! Nous sommes sauvés !

Euphorique face à sa découverte, Hermione se lança dans une danse endiablée : elle bougeait son corps, riait très fort, sautait partout. Drago la regardait quelque peu interloqué mais dû calmer la joie de la jeune femme.

Hermione, arrête toi !

Coupée dans son élan, la jeune fille obéit.

Pourquoi ne les a-t-on jamais entendu auparavant ?

Je n'en sais rien Drago, peut-être que nous n'y avons pas fait attention. Nous n'avions jamais essayé de sortir avant.

Son argument était tout à fait logique mais ne collait pas au reste.

Et si ce n'était pas vrai ?

Comment ça ?

Et si nous voulions tant sortir que nous entendons des bruits qui n'existent en fait pas ?

Non… J'ai entendu Harry et Ron, j'en suis sûre.

Hermione, que souhaites tu le plus pour le moment ?

Les retrouver.

Voilà. Donc imagines un seul instant que Voldemort le sache et qu'il joue avec, qu'il veuille nous entraîner dans un piège…

Non. Je refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible qu'il sache. Je veux les retrouver…

Et elle s'effondra en pleurs. Drago se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant le plus fort possible. Il n'avait pas voulu détruire tous ses espoirs mais ils n'avaient plus le choix : ils devaient faire face à la réalité. Poudlard avait sûrement dû être attaquée, les élèves enlevés et tués ainsi que les professeurs et Dumbledore. Mais une question tournait en boucle dans la tête de Drago « Pourquoi Pansy était-elle encore là ? »

Hermione pleura pendant encore une heure puis passa les jours prochains à hurler dès qu'elle entendait le moindre murmure. Drago restait avec elle nuits et jours car aucun des deux ne voulait rester seul dans cet appartement, symbole de tous leurs cauchemars.


	6. Chapter 6

Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione perdit la voix à force de crier en espérant de l'aide. Drago la soigna comme il put avec des tisanes, des onguents et quelques formules magiques de son cru. Le fait que sa colocataire soit muette emplissait l'appartement d'un silence épais, psychologiquement difficile à supporter. Même la musique qu'ils allumaient n'arrivait plus à les distraire suffisamment.

Hermione proposa de communiquer par écrit mais cette courte tentative fut un échec : ils ne pouvaient mener de longues conversations sur un bout de papier. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'entraîner aux duels ni à étendre d'avantage leur pouvoir « spécial ».

Hermione, tu te rappelles ce que Dumbledore nous avait annoncé le premier jour ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Le professeur Rogue avait été enlevé.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux bruns.

Et si tout cela avait un rapport avec nous ?

La moue dédaigneuse d'Hermione le fit rire.

Après tout, il a été enlevé la veille de notre arrivée ici et Dumbledore nous avait signalé qu'aucune activité de mangemort ou de Voldemort n'avait été repérée… Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille agitait les bras pour lui montrer quelque chose derrière lui. Son visage exprimait à la fois de la peur et de la joie… Drago se retourna et ne comprit pas de suite le pourquoi de l'agitation de la griffondor puis il _sentit_ quelque chose, de la magie sans aucun doute. Un flux magique serait plus exact. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait de pénétrer dans l'appartement… Ils se levèrent tous deux d'un bon et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'origine du bruit. Des murmures se faisaient à nouveau entendre de l'autre côté du mur de la salle de contrôle. Hermione poussa de légers gémissements qui traduisaient sa peur mais lorsque Drago se tourna vers elle, il la vit baguette tendue. Elle n'avait pas peur mais tentait désespérément de lancer un sort. Un craquement s'ensuivit et Drago n'eut plus le temps de s'occuper de la jeune fille : le mur se fendillait en de multiples endroits.

Hermione, donne moi ta main, on va essayer quelque chose.

La jeune fille obéit, faute de pouvoir faire autrement. Son colocataire lança un sort d'éboulement et une chose totalement inattendue se produisit : une boule de magie sortit de sa baguette et percuta le mur à pleine puissance. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes puis il s'effondra telle une tour. Un nuage de poussière plus dense qu'un cheese-cake envahit la pièce et les fit tousser comme jamais. Lorsque l'air devint un peu plus respirable, ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent Harry, Ron, Pansy, Susan et Noah baguettes brandies dans leur direction.

Hermione se précipita sur ses deux amis mais fut rejetée par un puissant sort dans les bras de Drago.

Doucement les gars, on est enfermé là depuis septembre, inutile de vous dire que l'exercice physique nous manque cruellement.

Qui es-tu ?

Enfin Potter, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Drago Malefoy est mort il y a un mois.

Tu as loupé un wagon on dirait…

Qui est-elle ?

Que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi est une chose Potter, mais ta meilleure amie !

Il voyait Hermione pleurait face à l'indifférence de ses amis retrouvés et cet état de fait le mettait dans un état de rage folle.

Hermione est morte elle aussi à la même date que Drago Malefoy dans une attaque de mangemorts. Inutile de nous berner, personne ne la remplacera dans notre cœur.

Potter, baissez vos baguettes. Nous sommes là depuis le 1er septembre sous ordre de Dumbledore. Ceux que vous avez connu étaient nos doubles créés également par Dumbledore en tant que subterfuge.

Et pourquoi vous aurait-il enfermés ?

Selon ses mots, nous sommes les élèves les plus brillants de l'école et il nous a donc enfermés dans cet appartement en tant que « gardiens » de Poudlard. Nous étions chargés de vous surveiller et éventuellement de vous protéger contre d'éventuelles attaques. Mais le système était défaillant : l'alarme n'a jamais sonné et les lettres que Dumbledore nous envoyait à l'origine tous les jours se sont interrompues peu avant halloween. Depuis nous sommes là à épier le moindre son, le moindre changement qui pourrait nous sauver. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vous entende de l'autre côté de ce mur et qu'elle s'en est cassé la voix à force de vous appeler.

On entendait bien une voix depuis l'autre côté. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sorti de là quand tout est parti en vrille !

Parti en vrille ?

Le professeur Rogue s'est fait enlevé le jour de la rentrée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. L'année a débuté sous tension mais rien ne s'est passé jusqu'à Halloween. La veille du bal, il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts qui a fait trois morts parmi les élèves. C'était la panique. Chaque jour qui a suivi a vu disparaître les professeurs un à un mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas renvoyer les élèves chez eux, c'était trop risqué. Enfin à Noël, un autre bataillon de mangemorts est arrivé et ça a été la débandade. Dix autres élèves sont morts. Dumbledore a envoyé la majorité des élèves chez eux par l'intermédiaire de cheminée. Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine d'élèves dont nous 6 dans le château lorsque d'autres mangemorts sont arrivés et ont attaqué…

Vous êtes les seuls survivants ? Et Dumbledore ?

Il a disparu depuis deux semaines, juste avant la dernière attaque.

Et pourquoi est ce que vous ne sortez pas de ce château ?

On ne peut pas. La grande porte du hall est scellée et nous n'avons pas trouvé le contre sort, pas encore. Toutes les salles du château ont été détruites, même les dortoirs, le labo de potions… tout donc nous sommes dans la Grande Salle.

Comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à nous ?

Pansy a été la première à ressentir la Force puis Noah, Ron, Susan et moi-même l'avons perçu.

La Force ?

C'est comme ça que nous l'appelons. C'est une sorte de magie qui flotte dans l'air et qui nous a amené jusqu'à ce mur. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Nous ne pouvons apporter qu'une suggestion mais on vous en parlera plus tard. Ça fait presque six mois que nous sommes enfermés ici alors sortons d'ici une bonne fois pour toute !

Bien que sceptiques, les cinq survivants baissèrent leurs baguettes qu'ils tenaient toujours dressées et firent signe aux deux revenants de passer devant. Hermione était toujours désappointée par la froideur de ses deux amis retrouvés mais sentir la chaleur de Drago à ses côtés la rassurait quelque peu. Cependant, le récit d'Harry tournait dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une telle catastrophe… comment des mangemorts avaient-ils pu détruire en quelques mois le travail de plusieurs siècles ? Comment avait-ils pu tuer autant de vies innocentes ?

Potter, dans l'appartement nous avions une carte qui représentait le château et ses habitants. Elle était apparemment défectueuse puisque nous n'avons rien vu des attaques. Mais il y a une semaine, on vous aperçu tous les cinq ainsi que Rusard. Où est-il ?

Il s'est pendu. Il n'a pas supporté d'avoir perdu miss teigne.

Un silence interloqué suivi cette déclaration. Rusard ne s'était pas tué face au massacre mais juste à cause de sa ridicule maudite chatte !

Ils traversèrent le château et le spectacle qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux relevait de l'enfer : Poudlard n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines et seuls quelques murs avaient subsisté miraculeusement. Le plus surprenant fut leur arrivée dans la Grande salle : le château entier était détruit alors que cette salle était indemne. Bien sûr, le plafond magique ne dispensait plus sa lumière rassurante et toutes bougies étaient détruites donnant à la grande pièce un aspect plus que lugubre mais elle était debout, donnant aux rescapés un endroit où se réfugier provisoirement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Drago vit Harry et Ron lancer différents sorts de protection sur la porte afin de la sceller solidement.

Il s'aperçu également que traverser le château les avait épuisés, Hermione et lui. Ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de parcourir d'aussi grandes distances vu la taille de leur ancien appartement. L'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité et Drago en profita pour prendre Pansy dans ses bras. Aussi pénible fut-elle, elle lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Hermione quant à elle faisait face aux deux garçons. Aucun des trois n'osaient prononcer un mot et ne savaient comment se conduire. Harry savait qu'il avait mal agit aux premiers abords et ne savait comment rattraper sa conduite. La jeune fille s'avança alors timidement vers eux et, une fois à proximité, tandis la main vers le visage de Ron qu'elle caressa tendrement. Le jeune homme la prit alors violemment dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Puis Hermione se tourna vers Harry avec une larme coulant le long de sa joue en espérant de tout cœur qu'il la prendrait lui aussi dans ses bras. Il se pencha alors vers elle et la serra contre lui. Ron se joignit à eux et Hermione savoura alors le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Le soir même, Drago et Hermione (qui avait retrouvé sa voix probablement sous le coup de l'émotion) racontèrent aux survivants la légende de Shankara et leur rôle dans toute l'histoire. Les cinq furent impressionnés par la nouvelle et voulurent une preuve. Hermione se leva alors et fit apparaître des torrents de flammes dévastatrices qui se transformèrent l'instant d'après en réplique des cinq têtes ébahis derrière elle, ce qui les fit tous rire. Puis Drago se leva à son tour et, imitant le processus d'Hermione, fit apparaître des cascades d'eau déchaînée qui se transformèrent en ruisseau coulant de bas en haut puis forma une bulle d'eau très dense autour du groupe. Les deux anciens colocataires se donnèrent alors la main, lancèrent un sort à l'unisson et une énorme boule de puissance magique jaillit de leurs baguettes.

Ils se tournèrent alors, ravis, vers le petit groupe et constatèrent avec joie leurs mines stupéfaites.

Ils discutèrent alors tous les sept et Hermione et Drago apprirent à mieux connaître le serdaigle : il s'appelait Noah Spencer, était de la même année qu'eux et se révélait très brillant en potion, un des meilleurs de Poudlard apparemment. Quant à Susan Bones, ils la connaissaient mais seulement de vue et d'après Ron, elle était très forte en botanique. Hermione faillit répliquer que la botanique ne servirait en rien au combat contre Voldemort mais se retint au dernier moment.

Epuisés par tant d'émotion, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Hermione se lova entre Ron et Harry, Drago près de Pansy, Susan et Noah près des autres.

Lorsque le silence se fit dans l'immense salle, Hermione sentit Ron se rapprocher d'elle et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

Quand nous avons cru à ta mort, j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sans toi. Harry aussi a beaucoup souffert mais les attaques suivantes nous ont empêché de faire notre deuil correctement et je m'en suis voulu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai cru mourir une deuxième fois… mais de bonheur cette fois. Tu m'as tant manqué Hermione…

Emue aux larmes, la jeune fille se colla un peu plus contre lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Cependant, étroitement collée à son torse, elle songea à Drago non loin d'elle et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione et Drago se réveillèrent les premiers et échangèrent un sourire dès qu'ils se virent. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte un peu plus loin autour d'un feu qu'Hermione fit apparaître.

Tu as bien dormi ?

Oui… c'était étrange de ne plus être dans l'appartement.

Oui mais je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé Pansy et même les autres.

Moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela se soit passé sous nos pieds sans que nous nous en rendions compte… le plan de Dumbledore comportait des failles, de trop grosses failles pour un homme aussi intelligent.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Et si le plan de base de Dumbledore avait été faussé ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait modifié volontairement ?

Dans quel but ?

Quelqu'un d'autre doit connaître la légende de Shankara et également son impact sur la guerre… cette personne doit vouloir nous empêcher de mener notre mission à bien !

Ton idée est un peu loufoque mais au point où on en est après tout…

Enfin Drago, tu as entendu le message aussi bien que moi : nous sommes une des clés qui pourrait conduire à la chute de Voldemort. Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange dans ma supposition ?

Comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il être au courant de notre lien avec cette légende ?

Voldemort doit avoir un sacré réseau de connaisseurs à tous les niveaux peut-être que l'un d'eux aura fait le rapprochement…

Les deux étudiants n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer leurs investigations puisque les autres membres du groupe se réveillèrent. Ron leur expliqua que les cuisines du château pouvaient encore leur fournir de la nourriture car les gardes manger étaient encore remplis de victuailles. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas tous s'y rendre et fonctionnaient donc par groupe de deux personnes munies de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. En effet, les couloirs du château n'étaient pas sûrs, mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions !

Hermione et Harry furent assignés à cette tâche tandis que Noah et Ron étaient chargés de se rendre à l'ancien laboratoire de Rogue afin de pouvoir dénicher quelques éléments nécessaires à différentes potions. Drago, Susan et Pansy restèrent donc dans la Grande Salle en attendant le retour des autres, au grand dam du serpentard.

Hermione et Harry partirent en direction des cuisines mais un silence pesant s'instaura dès le début.

Harry, tout va bien ?

Oui Hermione.

Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas ?

Pour quoi ?

Je ne sais pas, tu n'es plus pareil depuis que je t'ai retrouvé hier.

Je ne peux plus être pareil, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il s'arrêta alors au milieu du couloir et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

J'ai cru que tu étais morte Hermione ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir à l'instant même où je l'ai appris. J'ai vu ce mangemort te jeter l'avada et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je t'ai vu tombé inerte sur le sol… J'ai entendu Ron hurler de tristesse sur ton corps, je l'ai vu s'accrocher à toi pour ne pas qu'on t'emmène… Je ne savais plus quoi faire, nous étions perdu sans toi… Et te revoir là, bien vivante, je… je ne savais pas comment réagir hier. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. Et puis te voir là, aux côtés de Malefoy censé être mort lui aussi… j'ai cru rêver. Je n'aurai pas supporté que quelqu'un ait pris ton apparence pour nous berner…

C'est bien moi Harry, je te le jure.

J'ai tellement du mal à croire au bonheur de t'avoir retrouver.

Tu vas t'y habituer très vite si tu veux mon avis !

Elle lui sourit de tout son cœur et le serra fort contre elle. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin jusqu'au cuisine en parlant de tout ce qui leur était arrivé et notamment du séjour d'Hermione avec Drago Malefoy dans l'appartement.

Arrivés devant le tableau menant aux fameuses cuisines de Poudlard, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de lui hein ?

Non, loin de là Harry ! Il a bien tenté une approche mais je l'ai rembarré aussi sec ! Moi aimer Drago Malefoy, tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur devant le ton offensé de la jeune fille et actionna le tableau. Hermione fut impressionée par le contraste : les couloirs du château étaient vides et froids alors que les cuisines, sûrement par la quantité de nourriture présente, respiraient la convivialité même s'il n'y avait plus aucun elfe pour animer le lieu.

Ils sélectionnèrent alors plusieurs mets pour leurs trois repas de la journée et décidèrent de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione se stoppa net : des voix se faisaient entendre dans un couloir adjacent. Elle fit signe à Harry de se taire et ils écoutèrent attentivement. Leurs regards affolés traduisaient la même idée : ce n'était ni Ron, ni Noah ni aucun du petit groupe. Ils revêtirent alors la cape d'invisibilité de Harry mais la nourriture emportée prenait beaucoup de place, laissant leurs pieds dépasser. Ils avancèrent alors prudemment et ce qu'ils virent les cloua : Rogue se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'eux, et faisait face à un mangemort encapuchonné qui parlait d'une petite voix sourde :

Rogue, enfin ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, Shankara ne peut être revenue !


	7. Chapter 7

Harry et Hermione déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle, le visage horrifié et le souffle court. Cinq têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers eux et chacun voulu poser des questions en même temps. Les deux arrivants leur firent des signes impératifs pour qu'ils fassent silence et vu leurs visages stupéfaits, ils se turent tous dans l'instant. Harry fut le premier à reprendre suffisamment de souffle pour expliquer la situation d'urgence aux autres :

Rogue est à Poudlard et il connaît la légende de Shankara ainsi que son impact.

Sa déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Tu es sûr de ça Potter ?

Nous venons de le voir avec Hermione. Il était entrain de parler à un mangemort et celui-ci lui disait que Shankara ne pouvait être revenue !

Ron avait brusquement blanchi et sa voix trembla quelque peu lorsqu'il prit la parole.

Il faut partir d'ici. Hermione est en danger !

Nous le sommes tous Ron et Malefoy au même titre qu'Hermione.

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent une suite ininterrompue de suggestions d'évasion plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Cependant, Hermione reprit les choses en main comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsque Harry et Ron s'égaraient dans leur plan de bataille.

Ça suffit les réflexions stupides !

Tout le monde se tut face à son ton autoritaire et l'écouta silencieusement.

Bien. D'après Harry, il nous est impossible de sortir de Poudlard. Cependant, nous connaissons des passages secrets menant à Pré au Lard, sont-ils toujours praticables ?

Pas vraiment, la plupart des combats ont débuté dans ces passages… ils se sont tous effondrés.

Je m'y attendais. Vous n'avez pas prit en compte le fait que Drago et moi possédons un pouvoir qui pourrait éventuellement nous aider à sortir. De plus, comment Rogue et ce mangemort ont-ils fait pour entrer ?

Sa dernière réflexion alluma une lueur d'espoir dans tous les regards. Mais l'instant d'après, un autre impératif s'imposa : il fallais qu'ils se cachent car si Rogue ou son compagnon, voire un autre mangemort, les apercevaient, ils seraient fichus.

Se fut Ron et Drago qui, malgré leur réticence, prirent les opérations en main. Ils emmenèrent le groupe dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs, barricadèrent la porte et jetèrent une multitude de sorts qui, s'ils ne les protègeraient que pendant quelques heures leur laissaient tout de même un moment pour réfléchir. Hermione pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard admiratif à Ron pour ses réflexes mais échangea un sourire complice avec Drago pour le remercier. Susan et Pansy se chargèrent quant à elle d'allumer un feu car la pièce était glaciale. Noah resta adossé à la cheminée, indifférent au tumulte de ses camarades. Hermione s'approcha de lui et tenta d'entrer en communication avec le penseur.

Noah ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Tu réfléchis à quoi exactement ?

A un moyen de sortir d'ici sans l'aide la magie.

Comment ça ?

Si l'on ne peut pas sortir en utilisant nos baguettes, nous pourrions peut-être nous évader à la moldu : les mangemorts ne penseraient jamais que des moldus puissent s'introduire dans le château !

C'est une sacrée bonne idée ! Seulement, tu oublis un détail : le château est pourvu de sorts repousse moldu…

Oui, j'y ai pensé mais les mangemorts ne le savent pas forcément

Les mangemorts peut-être pas mais Rogue oui, il était un professeur de Poudlard !

Tu as une meilleure solution sous la main ?

Vaincue mais irritée par la suffisance de Noah, Hermione s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres rassemblés autour du feu. Ils étaient entrain de se demander comment Rogue s'en était aussi bien sorti sans éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore. D'autres questions furent aussi abordées à savoir où étaient leurs anciens professeurs, le directeur vénéré… Comment était ce possible que Poudlard se fasse attaquer de la sorte sans que Dumbledore n'ait pu prévoir le coup. Heureusement pour eux, leur jeunesse leur permettait d'imaginer toutes sortes de solutions, réponses, suggestions bien au-delà des réalités mais leur innocence ne les aiderait en rien dans un combat d'adultes qui n'épargnait personne.

Ils consommèrent les aliments ramenés par Harry et Hermione le matin même et passèrent leur journée à établir des plans d'évasion pour partir au plus vite. Cependant, leur sécurité était particulièrement précaire : Rogue pouvait débarquer à tout moment et d'ailleurs son absence les intriguait au plus haut point. Ils mirent donc en place des tours de garde dans la Grande Salle par deux ainsi qu'un signal discret pour prévenir les autres en cas de problème.

Ron et Susan furent chargés du premier tour, Noah et Pansy du deuxième, Drago et Harry le troisième puis Hermione prendrait le relais et ainsi de suite.

Drago regardait tout ce remue-ménage bruyant avec un certain recul : il préférait ne pas trop s'impliquer dans le projet et pourrait ainsi garder un œil sur Hermione… Il la voyait s'agiter, réclamer le silence, commander les autres, prendre des initiatives comme un vrai chef de guerre. Elle leur prouvait à tous, si tant est qu'elle devait encore leur prouver quelque chose, son intelligence et son esprit pratique. Il voyait Ron lui lancer des regards furtifs de temps à autre mais il savait que le rouquin ne passerait jamais le pas de la déclaration : il était trop timide, trop réservé, il se tenait trop dans l'ombre de ses amis. Hermione avait besoin d'un homme vif, intelligent et faisant preuve d'initiative, quelqu'un comme lui en quelque sorte, pas une lavette sans avenir.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il la désirait, il en était sûr, mais ne pouvait rien avouer de plus. Pourtant, seule l'idée de sa mise en danger le mettait hors de lui, le seul regard timide de Ron sur elle le rendait jaloux… Non, définitivement non, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas aimer Hermione Granger !

Il entendait vaguement le discours de la jeune fille qui s'adressait au reste du groupe mais lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, il y prêta une oreille plus attentive.

… si ce plan fonctionne, il nous faudra courir le plus rapidement possible hors des grilles de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Drago sait le faire, Noah et Ron aussi donc Pansy tu iras avec Drago Susan avec Noah et Harry et moi-même iront avec Ron. C'est bien compris ?

Drago, quelque peu sceptique, décida de modérer son enthousiasme :

Et où ira-t-on pour transplaner ? Aucun de nous n'a la majorité, nous avons toujours la marque sur nous ! Les mangemorts nous poursuivront sans problème…

Noah m'a dit qu'il pourrait nous fabriquer une potion pour brouiller les pistes dès notre atterrissage.

Une potion ?

Oui. Je me suis inspiré d'une création des frères Weasley qui permet de nous dissimuler quelques instants à la vue d'ennemi. Ma potion sous forme de poudre pourra fonctionner à l'aide d'un simple sort. Nous serons alors libres de nous échapper sans être suivi.

Les mangemorts ne se laisseront pas berner par une farce des frères Weasley !

Hermione, énervée de l'intervention de Drago qui n'avait rien décidé de pertinent depuis le début, décida de couper court à toute altercation.

Tu aurais une meilleure idée peut-être Drago ?

…

Bien, le plan de Noah est donc accepté. Nous partirons d'ici une heure le temps de rassembler toutes nos affaires.

Personne n'osa protester même si tout le monde, Hermione y comprit, pensait que ce plan était un pur et simple suicide. Rassembler ses affaires n'était qu'un prétexte : Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ce château qu'elle avait tant aimé. La blessure serait longue a refermer mais l'urgence de la situation ne laissait aucune place aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Ils entendirent quelques bruits suspects venant du hall d'entrée et décidèrent donc d'abréger leur séjour à Poudlard. Chaque couple désigné se rapprocha et après un dernier regard, ils disparurent tous les sept dans un pop sonore. Ils atterrirent tous au beau milieu d'une forêt et la réaction adverse ne se fit pas attendre : trois mangemorts encagoulés arrivèrent quelques secondes après leur atterrissage. Hermione vit alors Noah sortir le flacon de sa poche, le répandre sur le sol. Dès que le liquide toucha terre, un immense nuage noir enveloppa les mangemorts. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un début de combat entre un mangemort et un des leur qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces pour le sortir du nuage. Elle sentit alors une main lui attraper le bras et un tourbillon l'emporta elle ne savait où.

Elle atterrit quelques instants plus tard sur un sol dur et sentit le monde valser autour d'elle avant de vomir : ces deux transplanages successifs l'avaient bien secouée !

Elle se redressa ensuite et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia : Drago était allongé près d'elle et saignait abondamment du bras gauche. Elle vit Ron plus loin mais n'aperçut aucune blessure donc décida de se consacrer au blond. Dans un geste précipité, elle voulut sortir sa baguette de sa poche mais n'y rencontra que du vide. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une immense pièce au plafond très bas : de toutes évidences, il s'agissait d'un cachot ! Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille chercha rapidement des yeux de quoi faire un garrot et n'apercevant rien de satisfaisant, elle prit sa propre chaussette et tenta de soigner le blessé du mieux possible. Une fois la mission effectuée, elle courut vers Ron qui, après quelques claques vigoureuses, s'éveilla tout à fait.

Ron, tu m'entends ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont les autres ?

Quoi ? Je… On est où là ?

D'après la pièce, dans un cachot. Le plan n'a pas marché…

Le jeune homme se redressa alors promptement et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Il aperçut Drago à quelques mètres et remarqua le garrot.

C'est toi qui t'es occupée de lui ?

Oui, qui veux-tu que se soit ?

Et tu ne m'as réveillé qu'après ?

Ron nous sommes dans un cachot, Drago était entrain de se vider de son sang. Donc oui, quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais rien, je me suis occupée de sa blessure !

Où sont les autres ?

Je n'en sais rien Ron !

Exaspérée par son attitude puérile dans une situation aussi critique, la jeune fille se leva et tenta de réveiller Drago, en vain. Elle appela alors Harry, Susan ou Pansy mais seul son écho lui répondit. Découragée, elle s'appuya alors contre un mur en priant Merlin pour qu'il leur vienne en aide. Elle savait pertinemment que le Merlin en question ne ferait rien pour eux et elle tenta donc d'analyser les raisons de leur cuisant échec : apparemment, ils s'étaient trompés sur la capacité des mangemorts à les suivre même dans le noir. Ils les avaient retrouvés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Elle entendit des gémissements et s'approcha du corps de Drago qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Il tentait de dire quelque chose mais seul un faible son sortait de sa bouche. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge et réussit à prononcer une phrase qui laissa Hermione et Ron bouche bée :

- Tu pues des pieds Hermione…


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle l'entendit et, sous le trop plein d'émotions accumulées, le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix du pauvre Drago entrain d'étouffer.

Oh je suis désolée Drago mais j'ai eu vraiment peur…

Le jeune homme se redressa avec une petite grimace de douleur et lui fit un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit. Une légère toux interrompit ce moment et les deux étudiants se retournèrent pour voir Ron, les oreilles écarlates, entrain de les fixer.

Que se passe t-il Ron ?

Ne vous gênez pas pour vous embrasser devant moi surtout !

Merci Weasley !

Drago attrapa alors Hermione par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le temps s'arrêta. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il osé l'embrasser devant Ron ?

Pourtant, sans en comprendre les causes, elle ne se recula pas et même lorsqu'il se recula, elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

Ça t'a plu Weasley ?

Ne la touche pas Malefoy !

Hermione s'interposa avant que le conflit ne dégénère. Les lèvres encore rougies par le baiser, elle observa les deux hommes devant elle entrain de s'assassiner du regard pour elle. C'était beau un homme amoureux… mais vraiment stupide !

Elle s'éloigna alors d'eux et décida de faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. La pièce était immense si bien qu'elle mit cinq bonnes minutes pour en faire le tour. Mais aucune porte, aucun interstice, aucune fenêtre, aucun trou de souris ne lui laissa espérer leur sortie. Ils étaient enfermés dans quatre murs de pierre très épais et aucun sort n'eurent de l'effet malgré toutes ses tentatives. Epuisée, elle s'allongea dans coin près d'une torche pour capter un peu plus de chaleur et sentit les garçons la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, chacun d'un côté d'elle. Inconsciemment durant son sommeil, elle se rapprocha du corps de Drago et en s'éveillant elle trouva sa main à quelques centimètres de celle du blond.

Elle se leva alors et passa sa journée à tester le moindre interstice qu'elle trouva, aidée de Ron et Drago qui restaient le plus éloignés possible l'un de l'autre. Drago n'avait rien tenté vis-à-vis d'Hermione et cette dernière ne s'en plaignait pas : la situation était suffisamment critique pour ne pas y rajouter des affaires de cœur.

Elle se demandait où pouvait bien être Harry et le reste du groupe, où était Dumbledore et les professeurs, où étaient les élèves de Poudlard ? Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas obtenir de réponse à ses questions.

Drago !

Moui ?

Drago, lève toi !

Devant le ton enjoué de la jeune fille, Drago capitula à la faire languir quelques minutes de plus et se leva pour lui faire face.

Je viens d'y penser, nous pouvons utiliser le pouvoir de Shankara !

Sans baguette ?

Pourquoi pas, nous n'avons jamais essayé après tout !

On attend que Weasley se réveille et après on essaye, ok ?

Ni une ni deux, Hermione se précipita sur Ron, le secoua comme un prunier, lui hurla de se lever. Celui-ci croyant à un état d'urgence se leva en moins de deux.

Voilà il est debout !

Même si Drago ne supportait pas Ron, il eut mal pour lui et espéra ne jamais exaspérer Hermione. Il la rejoignit face à un mur où deux fissures apparaissaient plus nettement que sur d'autres. Il prit sa main et tous deux fermèrent les yeux.

Ron assista à la scène bouche bée : le mur disparut laissant une porte en bois de taille moyenne. Puis il reparut.

Vous avez presque réussit !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago qui dardait sur elle un regard déterminé comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle acquiesça et ils recommencèrent, se concentrant d'avantage encore. Ron vit la porte réapparaître… et rester en place.

Drago, on a réussi, la magie de Shankara est fantastique !

Oui, je trouve aussi mais elle m'a épuisé ! La magie sans baguette consume notre énergie beaucoup plus rapidement…

Ne t'en fais pas, on ne l'utilisera qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Les trois étudiants se dirigèrent anxieusement vers la porte et tournèrent la poignée qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Un long couloir étroit s'ouvrait alors sur une autre porte qui donnait sur une autre. Ils durent ouvrir au moins une cinquantaine de portes dans l'espoir d'arriver à la dernière. Ron ouvrit la cinquantième porte et sous la surprise, s'arrêta net, se faisant emboutir par les deux autres : ils avaient atterri dans une immense pièce richement décorée où un énorme feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière la porte de la pièce et se précipitèrent dans l'immense placard pour s'y cacher… Ron n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un mangemort entra dans la pièce et le stupéfixa. Hermione poussa un petit cri. Drago lui plaqua violemment la main sur la bouche et ils attendirent tous deux, terrifiés. Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles dans le placard même quand la porte se fut refermée et que les pas du mangemort emportant Ron se soient évanouis.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille et Drago retira sa main. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Ils… ils ont emmené Ron. Il faut… il faut aller le sauver !

Je sais Hermione mais nous ne pouvons pas.

Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire, Ron est mon ami.

Ecoute moi Hermione, si nous partons le retrouver maintenant, nous nous ferons aussi attraper par les mangemorts. Nous devons d'abord savoir où nous sommes et établir un plan pour retrouver Ron et les autres… d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça lentement et sortit du placard. La chaleur de la pièce lui fit du bien après la froideur des cachots mais rien ne pouvait combler le vide qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur : elle venait à nouveau de perdre Ron, Harry et ses autres camarades. Pourquoi, Pourquoi tout déraillait ainsi ? Pourquoi cela leur arrivait à eux ? De rage elle s'empara d'un vase sur la table basse et le fracassa contre le manteau de la cheminée. A peine Drago eut-il le temps de la rejoindre pour la calmer que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Trois mangemorts débarquèrent et les encerclèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant dos à dos. La jeune fille sentie les mains de Drago saisir les siennes et comprit le message. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ils fermèrent les yeux. Une immense boule de feu jaillit alors de leurs mains jointes et éclata sur les mangemorts.

Hermione et Drago coururent alors par la porte ouverte. Ils traversaient différentes pièces plus ou moins luxueuses jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, à l'avant de Drago, n'entende un cri familier. Elle stoppa sa course, Drago la percuta de plein fouet et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre à terre. Ils se relevèrent douloureusement et s'approchèrent de la prochaine porte en silence où des voix perçaient :

Avoue sale traître !

Je ne sais rien, je ne vous dirai rien !

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux : il venait de reconnaître Pansy ! A son regard, il comprit qu'Hermione en était venue à la même conclusion que lui. Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent une nouvelle voix : Susan ! Puis Noah… Où étaient Harry et Ron ?

Paniqués, ils ne savaient comment agir. Leur puissance magique avait considérablement diminué depuis l'attaque des trois mangemorts : s'ils devaient à nouveau l'utiliser, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état ils en ressortiraient ! Mais plus ils réfléchissaient, plus leurs amis se faisaient torturer, il fallait faire vite !

Soudain, une main saisie Hermione par la bras et la tira en arrière Drago subit le même sort presque simultanément. Trop surpris pour émettre le moindre son, les deux jeunes gens virent deux visages souriant face à eux.

Harry, Ron !

Comment vous allez vous deux ?

Bien, merci Potter, on commençait à s'ennuyer sans vous.

Harry, Où étais tu passé ?

Après l'attaque je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce aux murs lisses avec Pansy, Susan et Noah. Et puis il y a quelques heures, on a ressenti une étrange magie et une porte est apparue sous nos yeux. Mais les trois autres se sont fait prendre…

Drago et Hermione n'en revenaient pas : leur magie atteignait également leurs amis !

Harry, comment vous ave…

Un cri l'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Un cri qui leur glaça les entrailles. Un cri terrible où se mêlaient terreur, haine et douleur indicible. Hermione sentit la racine de ses cheveux se dresser et son cœur battre frénétiquement lorsqu'une voix aigue, stridente même s'éleva et prononça la phrase fatidique qui scellerait leur destin à tous :

Si vous ne parlez pas, ils mourront tous, un par un, sous vos yeux !

La voix sortit d'outre tombe les cloua sur place. Ils perçurent alors des cris d'enfants et d'adolescents en proie à une terreur que seul un être torturé peut éprouver.

Harry, ce sont les élèves de Poudlard !

Elle avait chuchoté sa phrase qui se répercuta dans la tête d'Harry et Drago comme un hurlement de détresse. Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir : il fallait absolument agir.

Harry proposa d'affronter l'ennemi sur son terrain et les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Drago ne sentait plus rien, ni la peur, ni la faim qui les tiraillait, ni le froid glacé des couloirs : il était terrifié… pas pour lui mais pour Hermione. Lorsqu'il entendit Potter lancer l'idée de l'attaque en plein milieu des mangemorts, il le crut fou. Puis il obtempéra, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il le vit se diriger vers la porte menant dans l'immense salle où tous les autres, amis ou ennemis, se trouvaient puis fit la chose la plus insensée de sa vie : il se mit à genou, prit la main d'Hermione juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

Hermione, soit ma femme pour le reste de ma vie, pour le reste de mes nuits. Je t'aime Hermione, depuis si peu de temps que j'ai du mal à y croire… Je te veux prêt de moi, je ne vivrai pas sans toi…

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale et elle ouvrit la bouche pour une éventuelle réponse mais un sort explosa et l'emporta au centre des mangemorts. Drago assista à la scène, impuissant puis se précipita au secours de sa belle.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait mais en revanche, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait autrement.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle sentit deux énormes mains la soulever et la plaquer violemment contre un mur… ou un poteau, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle tenta vaguement de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et vit alors Harry, Ron et Drago, chacun attaché à un poteau.

Elle distingua au loin Susan et Pansy qui avaient l'air particulièrement mal en point puis Noah à leur droite qui lui semblait bien se porter. Elle voulut alors le détailler plus précisément mais ne vit que son profil en lame d'acier avant que la voix du mangemort le plus proche ne résonne dans toute la salle.

Mes frères mangemorts, aujourd'hui est un grand jour de fête pour nous !

Potter et ses charmants amis se sont invités pour le dîner… Sachez que c'est pour moi un immense honneur de les accueillir ! D'autant plus que nous accueillons ce soir un invité de premier choix… n'est ce pas mon cher Drago ?

A l'entente de son nom, Drago se raidit. Il savait que son tour allait venir d'un moment à l'autre : il se trouvait du côté de Potter, contre sa propre famille !

- Alors Drago, que fais-tu dans le camp des perdants ? Ton cher père ne t'a donc rien appris ?

Hermione vit Drago tressaillir face à cette voix doucereuse qui le menaçait. Elle repensa alors à sa déclaration quelques minutes plus tôt : comment avait-il pu faire ça dans un moment pareil ?

Outre ses pensées futiles, la jeune fille réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour chercher une solution à leur situation mais rien ne lui venait.

Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer bien sûr qu'un deuxième invité de marque nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Ne sois pas timide Noah, avance toi.

Hermione tiqua violemment : comment ce mangemort pouvait connaître Noah et pourquoi celui-ci était un « invité de marque » ?

Oh, je vois que ton amie sang de bourbe n'est au courant de tout on dirait… Tu leur as donc caché ta véritable identité ?

Hermione, je suis désolé.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle vit pourtant le visage lisse de Noah lui jeter un regard suppliant. Elle vit tout le regret qu'il pouvait éprouver et lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour lui annoncer la terrible vérité, elle su que tout était perdu.

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire car je pensais pouvoir m'en échapper mais je ne peux pas en vérité, je ne pourrais jamais d'ailleurs. Dumbledore a pris un risque en m'acceptant à Poudlard mais il me surveillait constamment, même dans mon sommeil. Pourtant je lui avais assuré avoir entièrement renoncé à cette partie de moi mais le temps et les gênes m'ont rattrapé. Puis je vous ai rencontré après la destruction de Poudlard et la fuite de ses occupants : toi Hermione et ton intelligence folle, Susan et sa bonté, Pansy et sa beauté, Ron et sa fugacité, Harry et sa lourde charge et enfin Drago et son amour pour toi Hermione. Dès que j'ai commencé à vous connaître je me suis juré de ne jamais vous révéler qui j'étais vraiment.

Je ne m'appelle pas Spencer mais mon prénom est bien Noah je suis le fils qui n'a jamais été révélé, le fils caché dont personne n'a entendu parler, le fils de Voldemort.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Hermione, Drago, Harry, Susan, Ron et Pansy étaient estomaqués, non, pire. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire leur état. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'auraient imaginé un tel scénario. C'était impossible, irrationnel, irréel.

L'esprit pourtant si rationnel d'Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre tous les éléments en relation, plusieurs détails ne concordaient pas entre eux. Et pourtant…

… Lorsque Dumbledore vous a enfermé dans cet appartement avec Drago, j'avais reçu des ordres de mon père : aucune information ne devait vous être communiquée. Mais le mécanisme était puissant et ce n'est qu'à Halloween que j'ai pu réaliser ma mission avec succès. En revanche, faire rentrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard était plutôt facile puisque j'ai intercepté la carte du maraudeur de Potter au détour d'un couloir et j'ai ainsi pu découvrir les multiples passages secrets du château. En revanche, je ne m'explique pas la suite…

Nous te faisions confiance Noah…

La voix faible d'Hermione résonna dans toute la pièce. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle sentait une colère indicible se répandre dans ses veines, infecter son cerveau, elle sentait une haine magistrale s'emparer de tout son corps mais une telle vindicte la surpris elle-même. Elle comprit alors que ce qu'elle ressentait ne venait pas uniquement d'elle mais de Drago. Elle tourna alors vivement la tête vers le jeune homme et lui lança un regard que ce dernier aurait qualifié de lumineux dans une situation moins critique. Hermione le vit acquiescer discrètement et su qu'il avait saisi l'essentiel du message et elle l'aperçut chuchotant quelque chose à Harry.

Les mangemorts avaient vu leur petit jeu mais ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser : que pouvaient six étudiants contre une armée du seigneur des ténèbres ? Leur chef prit alors la parole et les six prisonniers se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la scène qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. C'est avec effroi qu'ils virent les mangemorts s'emparer de Susan et la traîner jusqu'au centre de la pièce à quelques mètres d'eux.

Mes chers amis, ma patience a des limites.

Je vous donne trois minutes pour me révéler la raison de votre présence ici. Si vous refusez de coopérer, votre chère camarade sera la première à apprécier la douceur de ma colère…

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce pendant lequel Pansy fut également attachée à un poteau près d'Hermione, Drago, Harry et Ron. Ces derniers voyaient la pauvre Susan les regarder d'un air suppliant pour leur dire de ne rien révéler. Une lutte psychologique s'engagea dans leurs cerveaux à tous, tentant de trouver une solution à leur problème insoluble.

Les trois minutes sont maintenant écoulées. Noah, à toi l'honneur.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers sa victime mais ne pu se résoudre à lever sa baguette. Le chef des mangemorts le regardait avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard, s'approcha de lui et posa une main gantée sur son épaule.

Vas-y mon grand, ton père sera fier de toi.

Non.

Comment ça non ?

Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, jamais je ne suivrai ses traces.

Enervé par tant d'impertinence, le mangemort leva sa baguette et commença une longue série de doloris sur la poufsouffle. Hermione et Pansy hurlèrent à l'unisson tandis que les garçons serrèrent les poings. Voir la jeune fille se tordre de douleur ainsi leur était insupportable. Les deux jeunes filles toujours attachées tentèrent de se libérer de leurs liens mais un sort les ramena à l'ordre. Les doloris s'arrêtèrent alors. Le mangemort se tourna vers Noah blanc comme un linge.

Achève là, tu vois bien qu'elle souffre. Tue là, ça lui rendra service.

Susan ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux et jeta un regard suppliant à Noah, lui demandant de la tuer. Le jeune homme leva alors sa baguette, commença à prononcer le sort mortel mais au dernier moment la tourna vers le chef des mangemorts qui fut frappé en plein cœur. Puis se fut la débandade.

Hermione et Drago se concentrèrent et réussirent à brûler tous les liens en même temps. Pansy courut vers Susan et transplana comme il avait été convenu. Harry et Ron transplanèrent à leur tour, laissant Hermione et Drago affronter seuls les mangemorts. Mains liées, regards soudés l'un à l'autre, ils firent apparaître une immense boule de feu et de flammes mêlés puis transplanèrent avec l'élan du désespoir.

Ils atterrirent alors lourdement aux pieds de Ron visiblement inquiet. Hermione eut juste le temps de lui faire un sourire puis s'évanouit. Le rouquin se précipita sur elle en appelant Harry au secours. Ils l'allongèrent alors sur un canapé proche puis s'occupèrent de Drago, lui aussi dans les vapes. Pansy s'occupait de Susan et tentait visiblement de soigner les plaies béantes qui barraient son buste, ses bras, ses jambes et son visage. Les yeux de la serpentard reflétaient une inquiétude croissante car la blessée ne cessait de s'affaiblir de minute en minute.

Harry ne savait quoi faire. Hermione leur avait soufflé de venir dans cette cabane perdue au fond des bois mais il ne savait pas comment la jeune fille pouvait connaître un tel endroit. La pièce était petite, traversée de courants d'air et uniquement composé d'un vieux réchaud, d'un lit miteux et d'un canapé qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer ainsi qu'une cheminée. Il tenta alors d'y allumer un feu mais mit un bon moment avant que de belles flammes viennent éclairer et réchauffer la pièce. Il s'approcha de sa meilleure amie endormie et lui nettoya le visage grâce à un sort puis il fit apparaître une couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Il répéta les mêmes gestes sur son ennemi : après tout, il avait protégé Hermione et n'avait rien fait contre eux. Enfin, il s'approcha de Ron, immobile qui regardait Susan. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment, regardant Pansy et Susan. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour Pansy Parkinson aiderait Susan Bones, que Drago Malefoy demanderait Hermione Granger en mariage, que Noah Spencer s'appelait en fait Noah Voldemort ?

A cette dernière pensée, le jeune homme se réveilla de sa léthargie et serra les poings. Le traître, comment avait-il pu se jouer d'eux ainsi ? Il devrait payer un jour ou l'autre.

Il entendit alors Hermione remuer légèrement. Il accourut à son chevet et remarqua Drago penché sur elle. Il les observa alors, couple étrange perdu en pleine guerre.

Le jeune serpentard tenait le visage de la jeune femme avec beaucoup de délicatesse et lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Harry les vit échanger quelques mots, moment interrompu par un cri de détresse.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Pansy prise d'une crise de larmes et tous comprirent. Drago courut vers elle et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour sauver sa camarade mais Susan Bones avait succombé à ses blessures.

Elle était morte en héroïne même si certains diront qu'elle ne fut qu'une martyre que la mort arracha trop tôt à une vie pleine de promesse.

Ils brûlaient tous de rage en observant ce corps meurtri et sans vie. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça, personne ne le méritait d'ailleurs. D'une voix tremblante d'émotion, Hermione proposa de l'enterrer dignement ce qui fut fait le soir même. Puis le groupe amputé d'un membre passa la soirée au coin du feu, tous collés les uns aux autres dans l'espoir d'un peu de chaleur mais rien ne pouvait les réconforter.

J'étais entrain de penser à quelque chose… les enfants de Poudlard étaient là bas, nous les avons laissé…

La voix d'Hermione résonna comme un murmure étrange dans le silence glacé qui s'était installé depuis de longues minutes et sa réflexion les sortit tous de leur état d'hébétude. Pansy s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais lorsqu'elle répondit à la griffondor, sa voix était faible, tremblante mais déterminée.

Nous devons aller les récupérer.

Tous approuvèrent en silence. Plus un mot ne fut prononcé et ils s'endormirent tous un à un, morts de fatigue et de peur.

Drago s'éveilla le premier. Il se sentait vaseux et courbaturé : ils avaient tous dormis dans la même position que la veille, au coin du feu les uns sur les autres. Il vit Pansy dormant sur Ron, Hermione sur Harry. Il se leva alors et tenta de faire chauffer de l'eau pour qu'ils puissent tous se débarbouiller un peu. Alors que l'eau commençait à bouillir, il entendit les autres se réveiller il s'avança alors vers eux et l'eau chaude leur fut d'un grand réconfort : être propre était un réconfort inestimable dans une situation pareille.

Le ventre vide mais l'esprit plus clair, ils établirent un plan de récupération des élèves de Poudlard mais plusieurs questions les taraudaient : où étaient les professeurs de Poudlard ? Dans quel camp était Rogue ? Pourquoi tous les élèves étaient chez Voldemort ? Et Noah ?

Autant de questions dont ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune réponse. Leur seule certitude résidait dans le pouvoir d'Hermione et Drago, le pouvoir de Shankara. Ce dernier pouvait apparemment se pratiquer sans baguette ce qui se révélerait fort utile pour la suite des opérations.

L'attaque fut décidée le jour même et serait mise en pratique dès le lendemain. La journée fut donc consacrée aux préparatifs et Hermione et Drago furent chargés d'aller chercher quelques mets comestibles. En effet, leurs estomacs criaient famine depuis maintenant trois jours ce qui affaiblissait considérablement leur force d'attaque.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent alors dans la forêt qui entourait leur refuge, aucun des deux n'osant parler : c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls comme à l'appartement.

Hum, Hermione ?

Oui

Je… ça a changé n'est ce pas ?

Oui… beaucoup trop même, Susan n'aurait jamais du…

Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, je ne veux pas y penser. Je parlais de nous.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du chemin et se faisait face. Hermione le trouva beau à cet instant, il semblait à la fois perdu et complètement dépassé par tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il avait perdu cette assurance qu'elle haïssait tant chez lui auparavant. Avant… y avait-il vraiment eu un avant à tout cela ?

Oui ça a changé, nous avons changé Drago.

Depuis que nous avons quitté l'appartement… il s'est passé tellement de choses. J'aurai aimé que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé, que l'on reste nous deux là-bas… sans cette guerre.

Sans cette guerre nous ne nous serions jamais retrouvés dans cet appartement Drago. Nous serions restés ennemis.

Avec un certain recul, je crois que j'étais déjà fasciné par toi à Poudlard.

Comment ça ?

J'adorais te charrier et même t'insulter pour le simple bonheur de te voir me répondre. C'était fascinant cette capacité que j'avais à te faire réagir…

Arrête-toi.

Quoi ?

C'est ridicule tout ce que tu racontes !

Mais je…

Tais-toi Drago. Tu inventes tout. Nous nous détestions à l'époque, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Non je…

Tais-toi ! Je t'ai toujours haï Drago, toujours ! Maintenant je ne te hais plus par la force des choses, parce que j'y ai été forcée ! J'aimerai tellement continuer à te haïr comme avant et ne pas être attirée par toi, j'aimerai tellement…

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il était scotché, incapable du moindre mouvement. Hermione Granger venait avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Il la vit tourner les talons d'un geste rageur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ils traversaient une des périodes les plus sombres de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie mais c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse platement pour cet énorme retard ! A ma décharge, je suis en pleine période de concours…

Mais bon, voici deux nouveaux chapitres d'un coup pour me rattraper :D

J'attends vos remarques avec impatience !

Bonne lecture à vous,

Minimione

De retour à la cabane, Hermione évita Drago le plus possible. Ils disposèrent les quelques victuailles qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur le canapé et le repas commença dans un silence pesant. Chacun grignotait quelques bais mais personne n'osait prononcer un mot : la mort de Susan était bien trop présente encore et la perspective de leur future attaque les laissait fébriles.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione jeta un sort pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage puis chacun sortit, saluant une dernière fois la tombe de Susan. Ils transplanèrent alors vers un destin bien sombre mais l'espoir en bandoulière.

Ils atterrirent aux pieds de l'immense manoir de Voldemort, se jetèrent un dernier regard et pénétrèrent doucement en scrutant chaque coin sombre et chaque interstice suspect. Curieusement, ils atteignirent la grande salle où tous les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient la dernière fois sans encombre. Ils entendirent alors des rires de mangemorts mêlés à des cris d'enfants qui leur glacèrent les entrailles. De rage, Hermione tendit une main pour aller secourir les malheureux mais Harry la retint juste à temps : ils avaient un plan, ils devaient le respecter coûte que coûte. Comme convenu, ils se séparèrent alors, chacun devant se rendre à une porte d'accès différente. En effet, la salle possédait quatre portes qui l'encadraient.

Hermione et Ron prirent celle le plus au Sud, Pansy celle de l'est et Drago et Harry celle la plus au Nord. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne fasse le moindre geste face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : Cinq élèves de Poudlard étaient face à deux mangemorts qui « s'entraînaient » à leur lancer les nouveaux sorts crées par Voldemort tandis que tous les autres élèves étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et poussaient des cris de peur et de terreur. Hermione aperçut Neville Londubat et d'autres de sa promotion qui tentaient de réconforter les plus jeunes mais eux-mêmes étaient terrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Un sifflement suraigu retentit alors et elle su que c'était le signal. Elle vit Pansy courir au devant des mangemorts en hurlant, Harry et Ron la protégèrent d'un sort. Elle tenta d'attraper le maximum d'élèves à sa portée et transplana. De surprise, les mangemorts ne purent rien faire mais purent en revanche parer les autres attaques. Hermione fut soulagée de voir que la première partie du plan avait fonctionné mais la suite ne garantissait pas un franc succès. Elle vit alors Ron s'élancer alors qu'Harry et Drago le protégeaient. Le jeune homme reçut tout de même un sort qui le blessa à l'épaule mais il courut comme un damné vers le grand groupe d'étudiants, en saisit plus d'une dizaine et transplana. Les mangemorts hurlaient de rage et l'un fut plus intelligent que les autres et lança un sort de protection sur les étudiants restant. Hermione vit Harry hésiter puis il se lança dans la bataille. Drago et elle tentèrent de le protéger du mieux qu'ils purent mais il se reçut plusieurs sorts qui ralentirent considérablement sa progression. Elle vit son meilleur ami tomber plusieurs fois puis se relever courageusement en boitant de plus en plus. Un furtif regard de Drago lui confirma sa pensée. Ils se donnèrent tous deux la main, fermèrent les yeux et rassemblèrent toute leur énergie. Une formidable boule de puissance jaillit de leurs mains liées, tellement forte qu'elle les fit tomber à genoux.

Harry sentit avant de voir l'intense puissance magique de ses deux compagnons et rassembla ses dernières forces pour libérer le plus d'étudiants possibles. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Hermione s'effondrer sur le sol avant qu'il transplane dans un cri de désespoir.

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : il vit Harry transplaner avec une vingtaine d'étudiants terrorisés et aperçut aussi la formidable boule d'énergie magique tout détruire sur son passage. Il se précipita alors sur Hermione, la fit léviter puis courut vers les cinq étudiants restants et transplana enfin à l'abri du danger.

Son arrivée fut plutôt brutale et bruyante : la petit pièce était bondée de monde si bien qu'il ne put remuer qu'avec difficulté. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre Hermione des bras et un autre lui tendre un verre d'eau. Quelque peu ragaillardi par le liquide frais, il observa avec plus d'attention ce qui se passait : les élèves les moins amochés s'occupaient des corps allongés dont certains paraissaient à l'agonie, il vit plus loin Harry penché sur le corps immobile d'Hermione. Il s'approcha aussi vite qu'il put et Harry s'éloigna alors du couple.

D'une main délicate Drago caressa le visage endormi d'Hermione…

Hermione sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur une surface relativement molle et elle en fut grandement soulagée. Des milliers de bruits se mêlaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquaient comme mille cloches tintinnabulantes. Puis elle sentit une main douce lui caresser le visage puis un léger parfum lui effleura les narines : Drago… Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais en vain, aucun muscle de son corps ne voulut lui obéir, pas même ses cordes vocales. Elle entendit les bruits faiblirent légèrement puis repartirent de plus belle. Mais dans cet océan de bruits indistincts, elle reconnut la voix chaude de Drago et cela l'apaisa considérablement.

On a réussi Hermione, on a ramené tous les élèves de Poudlard… J'aimerai que tu sois réveillée pour voir ça ma douce, enfin, pas tous car certains sont bien amochés. Mais cette victoire est un nouveau départ pour le monde sorcier, pour nous aussi…Bientôt je t'aimerai au grand jour et j'espère que toi aussi, que nous vivrons ensemble dans la paix… Tu as été formidable tout à l'heure, tu les as tous assommé !

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille le sentit s'éloigner. Puis elle l'entendit parler à Ron mais la distance et le bruit ne lui permit pas de tout entendre distinctement.

Il faut l'emmener à Saint Mangouste…. Cerveau bloqué….

Tu es fou, on ne peut pas fa… Voldemort… moldu….

Epuisée par tant d'efforts elle s'endormit alors.

Deux mois passèrent sans que l'état d'Hermione ne s'améliore. Drago passait la majorité de ses journées à ses côtés pour lui parler mais en vain. Lui aussi avait été blessé et il avait dû se reposer deux jours mais après, tout était revenu à la normal. Cela avait été beaucoup plus long pour les étudiants de Poudlard tout juste libérés : outre les blessures physiques plus ou moins grave selon les cas, les blessures psychologiques étaient marquées au fer rouge dans leurs esprits et il fallut plusieurs jours pour que certains retrouvent la parole ou que d'autres n s'ouvrent à nouveau au groupe. Mais en temps de guerre, il n'y a pas de temps pour soigner, il faut combattre la tête haute et le courage en bandoulière. C'est ainsi que la plupart était repartie, leurs blessures mal pansées et la peur vissée dans leurs entrailles. Harry et Ron partaient souvent en mission mais revenaient tous les jours voir leur meilleure amie.

La petite cabane perdue au milieu de la forêt était devenu leur QG et surtout le centre des décisions majeures de la Grande Guerre comme ils l'appelaient tous. Certains éminents sorciers les avaient rejoints dans leur lutte et le combat contre Voldemort avançait à grand pas. Les mangemorts étaient sans cesse battus par les troupes d'Harry et le combat final entre lui et Voldemort approchait inexorablement. Il ne manquait plus qu'une pièce maîtresse : Hermione.

Un jour, excédé par tant de stress et de tension, Drago craqua, littéralement. Harry et Ron éberlués virent le grand Drago Malefoy courir jusqu'à Hermione, lui parler calmement puis, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, se mettre à hurler et à la secouer de toutes ses forces. Les deux garçons eurent peur pour sa santé mentale mais le laissèrent faire. Drago hurla tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur durant ces longs mois de frustrations, de tensions, de manque de confort. Il hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales puis se tût brutalement en tombant à genoux devant la silhouette allongée de la jeune femme. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent prudemment et se figèrent lorsque la voix rauque de l'ancien serpentard retentit :

Réveille-toi Hermione… Je ne peux plus rien faire sans toi, aide moi. Je t'aime tellement Hermione, reviens-moi.

Puis il s'évanouit. Les deux anciens griffondor mirent un certain temps à bouger tant ils étaient choqués par cette révélation : Drago Malefoy aimait Hermione Granger ! En d'autres temps, cela les aurait fait rire outre mesure mais à cet instant cette déclaration sonnait comme une condamnation à mort pour la jeune femme. Comment un sang pur pouvait oser mettre en danger la vie d'une jeune femme issue de moldu dans une période de guerre comme celle-ci ?

Après l'avoir allongé à même le sol, ils échangèrent un regard grave et se comprirent sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé, c'était inutile : Hermione ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de Drago. Non pas pour la haine que les deux avaient éprouvé auparavant et qui n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être mais surtout pour la sécurité de leur amie.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione s'éveilla un matin particulièrement pluvieux et ne sut tout d'abord pas où elle se trouvait. Aucune bruit ne régnait dans la pièce mais elle aperçut une autre silhouette allongée à même le sol : Drago. Elle leva ensuite les yeux et découvrit la cabane en bois miteuse qui leur servait désormais de QG en quelque sorte. Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes flageolaient tellement qu'elle dut se rallonger. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et vit Harry et Ron pénétrer dans la pièce en s'ébrouant tant ils étaient trempés, sans pour autant s'apercevoir de son réveil. Elle observa Ron se diriger vers le semblant de cuisine et Harry le rejoindre afin de préparer quelque chose de comestible à se mettre sous la dent. Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille : ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple et un léger rire s'échappa malgré elle. Les deux garçons se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble et un immense sourire éclaira leurs visages tirés par la fatigue.

Hermione, enfin ! Comment tu te sens ?

Ça va Harry, je me sens faible mais bon… combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

Euh… c'est-à-dire que tu n'as pas vraiment dormi Hermione… Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? Ron ?

Tu t'es évanouie. Depuis un mois.

QUOI ?

Nous étions vraiment inquiets pour toi tu sais on n'arrivait pas à te réveiller. Malefoy a veillé sur toi nuits et jours jusqu'à tomber de fatigue…

Par Merlin ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi faible !

Les deux garçons restèrent stupéfaits face à une telle réaction. Puis après tout, elle était Hermione Granger. Soit la fille la plus sérieuse et la plus têtue qu'ils connaissaient alors ! Ils lui assurèrent alors qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir, difficilement concéda Ron, en son absence et que les autres membres du groupe également. Ils lui apprirent également la découverte d'indices majeurs quant à l'endroit où se situaient leurs professeurs mais aussi sur la trahison de Noah.

Noah est bien le fils de Voldemort mais sa mère reste anonyme. Surement une de ses conquêtes à l'époque de sa puissance. Il a été élevé par les mangemorts et notamment par les Zabini d'où un certain penchant pour la magie noire et également certains troubles psychologiques. Mais surtout, c'est lui qui nous a tous vendus.

Comment avons-nous pu lui faire confiance ? Comment je n'ai pas pu voir ça avant ?

Il a une particularité très spécifique : c'est un mentalis, soit…

Un sorcier capable de mentir et de cacher chaque vérité sans rien laisser transparaître.

La jeune fille était très pâle en achevant la phrase de Ron. Les mentalis étaient extrêmement rares chez les sorciers car cette capacité relevait d'un niveau de magie extrêmement élevé et rien, absolument rien ne pouvait filtrer d'un mentalis, même pour le plus douer des occlumens, même pour Dumbledore…

Oui Hermione, c'est pour cela que personne, pas même Dumbledore ou Rogue n'ont pu découvrir ses plans.

Mais pourquoi les mangemorts auraient eu besoin des élèves et des professeurs ?

Les professeurs peuvent leur être utiles pour des tas de raisons que nous n'avons qu'ébauché. En revanche pour les élèves, il est clair qu'ils voulaient nous tendre un piège : une masse d'élèves ne représente rien pour eux que de la chair fraîche. Et puis Malefoy et toi avaient un don particulier, n'oublie pas le pouvoir de Shankara !

Mais quel est le rapport entre Shankara et eux ?

Ron prit alors la parole avec un air quasi extatique lui donnant une allure un peu folle qui amusa Hermione.

La légende de Shankara est à l'origine du monde sorcier. Détenir son pouvoir signifie être presque immortel ! Malefoy et toi possédez ce pouvoir cosmique, tu imagines l'attrait que vous représentez et en plus, vous possédez, au même titre qu'Harry, le pouvoir de le détruire à jamais.

Oui sauf qu'on ne sait le maîtriser qu'à moitié et que Drago est allongé à mes pieds, inconscient.

Non, il dort là tous les soirs

Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était évanoui ?

Euh à l'origine oui mais il s'est réveillé hier soir et depuis, il dort.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione secoua Drago comme un prunier en le sommant de se réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil agacé qui se transforma en expression exaltée dès qu'il vit Hermione bien réveillée. Il entrevit à sa gauche les deux griffondor passablement amusés par la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux et décida donc de ne pas faire trop d'effusions.

Il se leva alors péniblement, fit craquer ses os endoloris devant une Hermione passablement dégoutée puis se dirigea vers le fourneau afin de faire chauffer un peu de lait, trouvé chez un marchand à plusieurs kilomètres de leur abris.

Drago ? Je suis réveillée !

Merci Hermione, je m'en suis aperçue tout seul.

Monsieur est de mauvais poil ?

Le jeune homme sourît à cette phrase, évocation d'un souvenir qui lui paraissait désormais très lointain.

Non, je suis heureux que tu sois enfin réveillée. Nous pouvons enfin passer aux choses sérieuses !

C'est-à-dire ?

J'ai fait d'avantage de recherche sur Shankara et il se trouve que j'avais en effet oublié un passage de la légende.

Un silence lourd de sous-entendu s'installa dans la pièce et lorsque Drago reprit la parole, sa voix résonna comme le couperet d'une guillotine.

Ce pouvoir nous épuise à chaque fois que nous l'utilisons, nous l'avons bien vu puisque tu es restée évanouie un mois entier. Seulement, lorsque nous affronterons Voldemort, ce pouvoir sera décuplé par les sentiments que nous éprouverons, aussi bien la haine… que l'amour. Ce pouvoir est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction pour ceux qui le portent. Ce qui veut dire que l'un de nous risque d'y laisser la vie car toute son énergie vitale et magique sera absorbée par le pouvoir de Shankara.

Mais Ron disait que ce pouvoir nous rendait presque invincible…

C'est ce que les gens mal renseignés croient. (regard mauvais de Ron vers le serpentard) C'est un pouvoir d'une puissance inimaginable. Sauf qu'un sorcier ne peut pas supporter une telle décharge magique.

Que pouvons-nous faire alors ?

Rien, à part nous entraîner d'avantage pour espérer réduire les dégâts.

Hermione et Drago s'entrainèrent donc d'arrache-pied chaque jour pendant qu'Harry et Ron coordonnaient les équipes de l'Ordre dans les différentes missions de repérage, attaques et transmissions d'information entre les différents groupes.

Mais un problème subsistait malgré tous leurs efforts : comment contrôler les sentiments de haine et d'amour ? Les quatre compagnons eurent beau y réfléchir nuits et jours, aucune solution ne s'imposa. Rien, ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Cependant, Hermione et Drago avaient atteint un niveau de magie si élevé qu'il forçait le respect de tous et ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers. En revanche, aucun des deux n'avaient à nouveau abordé le sujet de leur relation, leur « nous » possible mais désormais utopique au possible.

Un soir de janvier très pluvieux alors qu'Harry, Ron et quelques autres membres présents s'étaient couchés, Drago avait rejoint Hermione qui regardait la pluie tomber, le regard se perdant loin à l'horizon. Le jeune homme plaça une main autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur sa clavicule. Surprise un instant, elle eut un faible sourire lorsqu'elle reconnue le garçon.

Tu es en manque de câlin Drago ?

Je suis en manque de toi.

Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus possible maintenant, encore plus improbable même qu'avant.

Je sais et pourtant jamais je n'aurai pu parier avant ce que j'éprouve pour toi maintenant

Hermione se tourna alors pour lui faire face et le regard que lui jetait le jeune homme la figea sur place : ses yeux semblaient la dévorer littéralement. Elle était gênée qu'il la regarde ainsi, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres l'effleurent. Mais Hermione recula brusquement, jusqu'à se retrouver bloquer par le linteau de la fenêtre.

Drago, arrête

Pourquoi ?

Nous sommes en guerre, nous devons dormir…

Imagine que cette nuit soit la dernière avant le début du conflit, imagine que notre monde s'effondre demain, plus rien n'aura de sens après ce massacre, alors qu'importe.

Ne dis pas ça, nous vaincrons. Et nous ne devons pas éprouver de sentiments pour ne pas endommager le pouvoir de Shankara…

Drago se recula alors brutalement, une sorte de grimace résolue sur le visage.

Tu as raison, j'avais oublié, je suis désolé. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Et il la planta là. Presque frustrée, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner d'elle et, sans en comprendre la raison, elle sentit son cœur éclaté.

Le lendemain matin, à six heures, alors que tous dormaient encore, les mangemorts attaquèrent le village de Pré-au-Lard, dernier refuge de quelques sorciers révoltés.

Lorsque la cabane se réveilla, tout semblait calme. Harry et Ron s'étirèrent à l'unisson, déclenchant un léger fou rire du côté d'Hermione et Drago : Les deux garçons se connaissaient tellement qu'ils en venaient à réaliser certains gestes à l'unisson. Les autres membres présents partirent réunir quelques nourritures comestibles pour la journée. Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione et Drago reprirent l'entraînement en se dévorant littéralement des yeux sous le regard circonspect des deux autres : décidément, quelque chose leur échapper. La scène continua plutôt calmement jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ensanglanté pénètre dans la cabane avant de s'évanouir à leurs pieds.

Les quatre étudiants se précipitèrent sur le corps inanimé et tentèrent de le ranimer :

Ça a commencé…

Qu'est ce qui a commencé ?

La guerre miss Granger » Prononça le professeur Rogue avant de mourir dans un dernier râle d'agonie.

Cette déclaration les laissa stupéfait, autant que l'entrée fracassante de Rogue. Comment leur ancien professeur avait-il pu les trouver ?

Alors il était de notre côté…

Harry, on ne peut pas en être sûr, c'est peut-être un piège ! Qui nous dit que c'est bien lui ?

Hermione exécuta alors des dizaines de sortilèges différents visant à découvrir la véritable identité du mort mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

C'est bien lui.

Ce qui veut dire que la guerre a commencé !

Quelle perspicacité Ron !

Où ont-ils attaqué ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un ancien élève prisonnier leur apporta l'information : Pré-au-Lard. Ils se jetèrent tous un regard, comme un adieu, et transplanèrent simultanément.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un champ dévasté et sanglant : des dizaines de corps étaient laissés çà et là, éventrés, torturés. Les habitations et commerces étaient tous démolis. Vision d'apocalypse. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago eurent un mouvement de recul inconscient face à ce spectacle puis ils se ressaisirent tant bien que mal et avancèrent vers le groupe de combattants qu'ils distinguaient au loin.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà donc les deux chapitres promis !

La suite ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à arriver. Ne l'attendez tout de même pas avant 2 semaines au moins (je finis les concours dans une semaine !)

J'attends vos commentaires !

Bien à vous,

Minimione


	12. Chapter 12

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, tout s'accéléra brusquement. Ron engagea un combat avec un mangemort avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre le groupe. Harry lui vint en aide puis tout redevint calme. Quelques membres du clan d'Harry débarquèrent de toutes parts et Harry leur donna des instructions très claires : les dernières semaines leur avaient permis d'établir des stratégies très pointus où tout le monde avait un rôle clé à jouer. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

Hermione, Drago, économisez-vous au maximum, vous savez ce que vous devez faire. Ron, mon vieux, t'as intérêt à survivre sinon je te tue. C'est clair ?

Ces courtes paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe atomique sur le petit groupe : tous avaient les larmes aux yeux mais un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils se serrèrent tous brièvement les uns contre les autres puis chacun transplana vers leur triste destin.

Drago et Hermione devaient se planquer dans une forêt à proximité du domaine supposé de Voldemort. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils se cachèrent dans une grotte naturelle et attendirent. Aucun ne prononça un mot tant l'atmosphère était lourde : savoir leurs amis en danger alors que eux étaient en sécurité les rendait fous. Mais le plan ne pouvait souffrir aucun contretemps sinon cela mettrait en péril leur victoire.

Hermione, tu te souviens de notre appartement à Poudlard ?

Ça me semble si loin…

C'était il y a quatre mois pourtant.

Tu es sûr ?

Certain. Moi aussi ça me semble très loin, presque comme un rêve en fait.

Qui aurait pu dire que l'histoire finirait ainsi ?

Personne je crois. Déjà cette mission que Dumbledore nous avait confié, c'était étrange… Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi avait-il chargé deux étudiants comme nous d'une mission aussi importante…

Il savait. Je suis persuadée qu'il connaissait notre secret, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Et puis aussi, comment Voldemort a-t-il pu enlever la majorité des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que tous les professeurs sans qu'aucun n'ait eu le temps de réagir ?

Noah surement, il a dû l'aider durant plusieurs mois à tout mettre en place je suppose… D'ailleurs, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé tous les professeurs.

Tu crois que Rogue était vraiment de notre côté ?

Peut-être qu'il jouait un double-jeu. Après tout, on ne peut plus croire en beaucoup de chose alors pourquoi pas. Il est venu nous prévenir alors qu'il était mourant…

Peut-être un dernier repenti avant de rendre l'âme.

Dis Drago, je pensais à quelque chose : tu es bien sûr que les sentiments, positifs ou négatifs, ne feront qu'amplifier le sort d'une mauvaise façon ?

J'aimerai tellement le contraire… mais je crois bien que oui. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je préfèrerai passer trois ans dans le coma pour recouvrir mes forces que ne jamais t'avoir embrassé.

Drago tourna vers elle un regard stupéfait mais n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose que son visage avant de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne réagit pas de suite mais dès l'instant où il comprit réellement ce que faisait le jeune fille, il oublia tout et l'embrassa furieusement.

Hermione sentit Drago lui répondre et sut qu'elle avait gagné.

La suite ne fut plus qu'un mélange de caresses sensuelles, de baisers passionnés et d'étreintes fiévreuses. Drago embrassait Hermione de toute son âme et Hermione lui répondait avec la même passion, la même envie, le même désir.

Drago, fais-moi l'amour.

Tu… Tu es sûre ?

Oui.

Drago sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur sa bouche. Il hésita encore une fraction de seconde puis entreprit de la déshabiller lentement en la caressant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable en un tel moment. Hermione le regardait faire fiévreusement : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Drago Malefoy aussi attentionné…. Mais elle pensa aussitôt que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être dans une grotte, attendant d'aller tuer Lord Voldemort, qui plus est avec Drago Malefoy !

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amants étaient étendus à même le sol, collés l'un à l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Aucun des deux n'osait prononcer le moindre mot de peur de rompre cet instant magique quand un cri inhumain retentit dans toute la forêt environnante.

Les deux étudiants se levèrent sans cérémonie et se rhabillèrent en un éclair de seconde, baguettes brandies.

Un bruit de branche brisée les mit en alerte et ils aperçurent Harry accourir vers eux.

Hermione, Drago tout va bien ?

Oui et toi Harry ? Ron va bien ?

Il est en train de se battre… et il est blessé à la jambe, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

Par Merlin…

Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect dans le coin ?

Non pas vraiment, c'était quoi ce cri ?

Notre signal, Voldemort a compris que nous étions en train de vaincre. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant.

Oui. Harry, n'oublis surtout pas que c'est toi qui doit…

Oui je sais Hermione, je n'oublie pas.

Bien allons-y alors.

Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un dernier regard, dernier souvenir de leur parenthèse folle puis ils marchèrent vers le manoir de Lord Voldemort.

Une fois sur place, ils s'immobilisèrent un instant. Harry partit devant comme convenu après une dernière accolade de soutien. Puis Drago se racla la gorge, passablement nerveux.

Nous y sommes. Je… Je voulais que tu saches que je… je ne t'ai jamais menti dans mes sentiments, je regrette simplement de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt.

Drago, n'y pense plus. Tout va finir ici de toutes manières, en bien ou en mal. Soit Voldemort gagne et nous mourrons tous les deux soit nous l'emportons et tu comprendras alors qu'un « nous » sera impossible. Bonne chance à toi dans tous les cas.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'engouffra dans l'immense et sombre hall d'entrée. Complétement sonné par ses dernières paroles, Drago la suivit mais sentit son cœur se briser irrémédiablement.

Ils progressèrent prudemment dans les couloirs, tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres, sans rencontrer personne. Arrivés à un embranchement, ils écoutèrent attentivement le moindre bruit mais rien ne leur parvenait.

Drago, je crois qu'il n'y a personne ici…

Ses paroles résonnèrent contre les parois humides puis une plainte, ou plutôt un cri de douleur, vint percer le silence.

Je crois que si Hermione, viens par-là !

Il attrapa sa main et s'engagea à droite, loin de la terrible plainte. Au bout du couloir, ils se heurtèrent violemment à une immense porte, si noire qu'elle se confondait avec le paysage. Quelque peu sonnés, ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal et restèrent immobiles une minute entière, leur vacarme ayant pu alerter Voldemort ou l'un de ses sbires de leur présence. Mais une fois encore, rien. Cette situation étrange devint de plus en plus oppressante : les couloirs étaient extrêmement sombres et n'étaient éclairés que par quelques torches en fin de vie, le château ressemblait à un immense labyrinthe qui suintait de toutes parts et de temps à autres, un cri de douleur venait percer l'absence de bruit.

Hermione continuait à avancer vaillamment mais tremblait de tous ses membres : jamais elle n'avait vu un tel endroit. Elle jetait parfois des regards à Drago qui semblait impassible. L'avait-elle réellement blessée tantôt ? Elle savait pourtant qu'elle avait dit vrai : qui pourrait croire à un tel couple ? Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ? Absurde. Pourtant, profondément enfoui au fond de son âme, elle sentit qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement car même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle aimait Drago de tout son être. Elle se heurta alors à ce dernier qui s'était brusquement arrêté au détour d'un couloir.

Drago, qu'est-ce que…

Il lui plaqua alors la main sur la bouche et la poussa contre le mur. Leurs deux corps collés ainsi l'un à l'autre leur évoquaient des souvenirs même si la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

Hermione, il y a des mangemorts là-bas !

Il avait seulement articulé cette phrase mais Hermione la comprit immédiatement. Aussitôt que l'information eut atteint son cerveau, elle cessa de respirer trop bruyamment. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle distinguait trois voix différentes mais pas tout à fait inconnu. Le regard voilé de Drago ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

Malefoy, Potter a été repéré dans le manoir.

Je le sais, Macnair, le Lord me l'a dit en personne.

Ça suffit vous deux, ne commencez pas !

Un silence suivit l'imprécation du troisième mangemort sans pour autant dévoiler son identité.

Nous devons retrouver Potter, il n'est sûrement pas venu seul. Ratissez le manoir au peigne fin, il faut que ses insupportables gamins aillent rejoindre Mac Gonagall et les autres aux cachots…

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard affolé : les professeurs de Poudlard étaient enfermés dans les cachots de Voldemort ! Ce qui voulait dire que les cris de douleurs entendus jusque-là devaient provenir d'eux… Bien qu'ils y pensèrent tous deux, ils se refusèrent à y songer plus, cette pensée les horrifiait. Ils attendirent que les pas s'éloignent puis reprirent une respiration plus adéquate.

Drago, les professeurs…

Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais nous devons continuer Hermione, c'est notre seule chance de le vaincre pour que tout cela cesse !

On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça….

On ne peut rien faire pour eux Hermione !

Mais ceux sont nos professeurs.

Ils ne sont pas invincibles ni indispensables à notre mission. S'il te plaît, raisonne-toi, nous devons continuer. Harry a besoin de nous.

L'évocation d'Harry sembla lui remettre les idées en place et ils continuèrent leur route. La présence de mangemorts dans cette partie du manoir les conforta dans l'idée que l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort n'était plus si loin. De temps à autre, des bruits étranges retentissaient : coup de fouet, goutte d'eau, râles d'agonie, tout ce mélangeait dans un bruit de fond insupportable pour les deux étudiants terrorisés. Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'ils seraient ensemble à rôder dans le manoir de Voldemort afin de le tuer, ils en auraient bien ri, à l'époque…

Un bruit plus puissant que les autres retentit et Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement de Drago. Ce dernier attrapa sa main dans un signe de réconfort, lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant puis continua à avancer. Ils devaient marcher déjà depuis plus d'une heure sans avoir aperçu Harry ni presque aucun mangemort. Cette situation était plus qu'effrayante, d'autant plus que le sort de leurs amis au dehors leur était inconnu. Une porte claqua non loin et Hermione et Drago se blottirent rapidement contre le mur suintant en cessant de respirer. Des voix retentirent à nouveau, sans qu'ils ne puissent les identifiés.

Quels coriaces ceux-là ! Je me demande pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres a voulu qu'on les embarque… On ne tirera jamais rien d'eux !

Ne dis pas ça, ça pourrait te causer des ennuis. On obéit, c'est tout.

Des fois, je me dis que j'aurai pas dû m'embarquer là-dedans, jamais.

Les murs ont des oreilles, n'oublie pas !

Le petit Malefoy a eu raison de s'enfuir

Tais-toi ! Tu pourrais te faire torturer pour moins que ça !

Les deux mangemorts continuèrent leur route, empêchant Hermione et Drago d'entendre la suite.

Drago, tu as entendu ?

Oui… il y a de la dissidence chez les mangemorts, et alors ?

Mais ça change tout Drago ! Certains pourraient changer de camp pendant la bataille. La donne en serait alors changée !

Voldemort possède des milliers de mangemorts, ce n'est pas la crise de personnalité de quelques-uns qui changera l'issue de la guerre Hermione !

C'est ça ton problème Drago, tu n'as jamais eu foi en l'humanité des gens.

Ah alors j'ai un problème maintenant ?

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de piquer ta crise. Calme-toi !

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me calmer Granger !

Pardon ?

Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus continuer ! J'ai renié ma famille, mon camp, mon nom, mes amis, tout, absolument tout pour toi.

Pour moi ?

Oui, pour toi.

Drago… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là…

Hermione, je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime et toi tu…

Très touchant, Monsieur Malefoy !

Drago se retourna brusquement et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place : quatre mangemorts encerclaient Hermione et le menaçaient de leurs baguettes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et comprit ce qu'il devait faire à l'instant où il croisa son regard : Drago ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer et entre-aperçu Hermione faire de même. Tout à coup, une petite boule de lumière sortit du corps du jeune homme pour se diriger vers celui de la jeune fille : la boule alterna entre leurs deux corps pendant une minute sous les yeux ahuris des mangemorts puis elle explosa. Drago s'empara de la main d'Hermione et se mit à courir droit devant lui.

Par Merlin, on les a eu Drago !

Oui, on a fait de beaux progrès depuis la dernière fois, nos entrainements ont porté leurs fruits !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice en continuant à courir : la boule de lumière anéantissait l'énergie musculaire pour une durée comprise entre cinq et cinquante minutes, impossible de savoir avec plus de précision. Ils tentèrent d'ouvrir trois portes fermées et lorsqu'ils réussirent à ouvrir le quatrième, ils tombèrent en plein milieux d'une réunion entre Voldemort, leurs professeurs prisonniers et l'ensemble des mangemorts.

Choc. Le silence se fait brusquement tandis que toutes les têtes se tournent vers les deux arrivants. Ces derniers sont paralysés par la surprise : entrer en pleine réunion est bien loin de l'idée qu'ils se faisaient d'une entrée discrète. Drago relève un peu la tête et se place subtilement devant Hermione.

Voyez qui vient à nous mes amis, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger en personne ! Approchez, ne soyez pas timides….

La voix de Voldemort les glaça sur place : elle était si grinçante, si malsaine qu'elle pétrifiait un individu beaucoup plus efficacement qu'un maléfice, aussi puissant fut-il. Puis une autre voix s'éleva, reconnaissable et bien plus chaleureuse, quoique teintée de fatigue :

J'ai toujours su que vous sauriez dépasser vos préjugés, je suis fier de vous.

Professeur Dumbledore !

Je ne suis plus réellement votre professeur miss Granger. Faite ce que vous avez à faire que tout cela se finisse…

La jeune fille était émue de revoir l'ancien directeur de Poudlard : il était grandement affaibli par ses longs mois de détention mais paraissait avoir toute sa tête. Les professeurs Mac Gonagall et Flitwick se tenaient à ses côtés mais beaucoup d'autres manquaient à l'appel.

Assez ! Drago, tu nous as tous trahi en t'alliant à la sang-de-bourbe. Tu devras en payer le prix à titre d'exemple. Approche donc.

Le jeune homme s'avança, droit et fier comme le lui avait appris son père mais avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, une lueur d'espoir, d'amour même et cela, même le seigneur des ténèbres le perçut.

Malefoy amoureux, tiens tiens, intéressant ! Bébé Drago a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? – Tous les mangemorts se mirent à rire grassement, faisant grimacer Hermione. – Tu oses revenir ici en cachette, qui plus est avec une sang de bourbe infâme, tu atterris au beau milieu d'une réunion de la plus haute importance et tu penses me défier, moi le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? – Nouvel éclat de rire des mangemorts.

Hermione perçut alors le regard de son compagnon et la seconde d'après, tout commença. Les deux amants avaient simultanément fermé les yeux et devant l'air effaré de toute l'assemblée et le regard ébahi d'admiration de Dumbledore, une énorme boule de magie pure embrasa l'atmosphère. Des cris de douleur intense jaillirent de tous les côtés et Drago aperçut plusieurs corps tomber. Il rejoignit alors Hermione, attrapa sa main et se mit à courir vers les professeurs. Ces derniers utilisaient leurs dernières ressources magiques pour empêcher les mangemorts d'approcher.

Le chaos, voilà le mot qui pouvait résumer à lui seul ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La fin du monde, de leur monde.

Entre temps, les équipes de l'ordre étaient arrivées en renfort mais les mangemorts encore debout semblaient inébranlables. Hermione voyait de parts et d'autres des corps amis s'effondrer ou se tordre de douleur lorsque tout à coup, elle aperçut Harry au loin. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil : la phase finale du plan.

Elle rejoignit Drago en lui expliquant brièvement la situation puis tous trois se placèrent comme ils l'avaient convenu auparavant : tout autour de Voldemort, trop occupé à tuer le plus de membres de l'ordre possible pour se soucier des trois adolescents.

Drago et Hermione fermèrent une dernière fois simultanément les yeux alors qu'Harry brandissait sa baguette. L'effet fut spectaculaire : la première rangée de mangemorts s'effondra sous la puissance de la magie pure, Voldemort se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de peur puis il leva sa baguette à son tour.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché à ce moment-là ? Où était la faille ? Celle que personne n'avait prévue mais qui avait trahi tout le monde. Tout était allé si vite, tellement vite. Ils avaient tous respecté le plan. Alors Pourquoi ? Cette question avait tourné dans la tête de Drago tellement de fois qu'aujourd'hui encore il était rongé de l'intérieur par ce sentiment de haine mêlé à une culpabilité morbide qui le tuait à petit feu.

Sans en comprendre la raison, Drago vit Hermione s'effondrer à ses côtés, puis Ron à quelques mètres de là. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune femme et pris sa tête sur ses genoux de la façon la plus délicate du monde. Il s'était aperçu que tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés mais n'en avait cure. Cependant, le silence angoissant qui régnait lui fit lever la tête et la vision qui s'imposa à lui le stupéfia : Voldemort avait posé un pied sur le corps anéanti de Harry Potter, cadavre désarticulé et désormais informe. Il sentit alors Hermione bouger et se pencha vers elle : une immense plaie béante lui barrait le torse et le ventre, elle ne survivrait pas, il le savait.

Drago… On a gagné ?

Drago vit alors l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort écrasait consciencieusement chaque membre de l'Ordre déchu… Et il sentit également Hermione se convulser dangereusement.

Oui mon amour, tu as vaincu. Tu as été très forte, la meilleure entre tous.

C'est merveilleux Drago… J'ai cru jusqu'au bout qu'on allait échouer…

Pourquoi ?

Noah…

Quoi Noah ?

Noah avait trouvé une potion… qui rend presque invincible… donné à Voldemort…

Cette ordure a été tuée par Ron il n'y a pas dix minutes Hermione, tout va bien désormais. Le monde sera en paix.

Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Je…Tu… je vais tout faire pour te sauver Hermione, Je t'aime… tellement… reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas mon amour…

La voix de Drago devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable à cause des pleurs qui inondaient ses joues mais il savait qu'Hermione allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir malheureuse.

Merci Drago… pour tout ce que… tu as fait pour moi. Je t'aime, vis heureux dans ce monde en paix… j'aurai voulu y vivre…avec toi.

Et ses paupières se fermèrent sans que Drago ne puisse rien y faire. Il releva alors la tête et aperçut l'ombre de quatre mangemorts qui se saisirent de lui et l'emportèrent loin du corps de son aimée.

Elle était partie heureuse, elle n'avait rien su du cauchemar dans lequel ils étaient tous désormais. Seule cette pensée permettait à Drago de rester en vie chaque jour que Merlin faisait dans cette lugubre prison. Hermione, son Hermione avait su qu'il y avait une faille dans leur plan si bien agencé : Noah Spencer. Le traître. Ils l'avaient tous sous-estimé. Même Hermione ne s'était doutée de rien jusqu'à ce jour terrible.

Voilà des heures que Drago Malefoy était torturé par les mangemorts survivants de la Bataille. Il se leva d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde par sa vivacité insoupçonnée, puis s'agenouilla une dernière en implorant le ciel :

Hermione, mon amour. Reviens-moi. Je t'ai menti, attends-moi. J'ai triché pour que tu partes heureuse… Vois où nous en sommes désormais… Hermione, aime-moi. J'aurai tellement voulu que tout se passe autrement, Hermione mon amour, attends-moi, me voilà.

Et il s'effondra.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy furent considérés comme un mythe par la nouvelle génération résistante qui lutta contre Voldemort et qui s'intitula Shankara en leur honneur, en l'honneur de l'amour, de la conviction et de la passion.

C'est avec émotion que je clos définitivement cette fiction ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire en raison du peu de commentaires mais aussi, parfois, par manque d'inspiration.

Cette fin me plait beaucoup, c'est pourquoi j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Je vous invité également à aller lire mes autres fictions, disponibles sur mon profil. D'autres sont en cours d'écriture et devraient donc débarquer très vite !

Merci à ma Beta, Dryame, pour son super travail, ses multiples encouragements et conseils très constructifs !

A très bientôt chers lecteurs !

Minimione


End file.
